East vs West
by SppeedTMX
Summary: East meets West as the Lagoon Company goes toe to toe with my OC's of E.G. Transport. Please Review.
1. Engage

_Well here I go again, hopefully I can get some feedback on this story so I can apply that advice and criticism to my other story which seems immune to reviews._

_The basic idea was to see what would happen if the Lagoon Co. met some kind of version of their west side alter egos._

_I don't own Black Lagoon, but that would be sweet._

* * *

><p><strong>Engage<strong>

Thailand's blazing midday sun flashed against a brilliant white BMW as it slid onto a busy downtown street. The clean and well kept M5 sported barrage of freshly made bullet holes, courtesy of the vehicle's pursuers three S-Class Mercedes. The BMW's driver huffed as he shifted gears and pulled the E-Brake drifting the vehicle through a right hand turn, skillfully dodging traffic as the machine glided into the oncoming lane. Attempting to keep chase the Mercedes drivers followed, the forward most car colliding with a truck and bursting into flames upon impact. Spanish expletives were shouted as remaining two Mercedes maneuvered around their fallen comrade.

"Hey, I think one of 'em just bit it." said the person sitting the M5's front passenger seat. The driver quickly peered into the rearview mirror to confirm the update.

"Thank god. It's about-" "Take the next left." the passenger demanded before the driver could voice his relief.

"Damnit!" The M5 driver tapped the clutch and gave the emergency brake a brisk tug causing the machine to drift wide into the sharp left turn. The sound of the rear bumper lightly scrapping the curb was drown out by the sound of bullets connecting with the back of the car.

"Jesus Christ! You gotta tell me that stuff sooner." the driver complained, trying to once again widen the gap between him and their pursuers.

"You know this probably won't be so bad if _somebody_ were shooting back." the passenger emphasized the statement by swiveling around in the seat and glaring at their third compatriot. The passenger occupying the back seat of the sedan only glared back from beneath their sunglasses, answering the suggestion with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"'Nothin' stopping you from doing that..." the driver muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." the passenger snapped, "But it looks like I'm goin' have to since Marty doesn't wanna get that pale ass in gear."

From the back of the BMW, Marty gave a loud grunt of disapproval then extracted two red LAR Grizzlies from their shoulder holsters. The front passenger did the same removing a PPC style revolver from a thigh holster.

"Crap." the driver blurted out at the sight in his rearview mirror.

"What? What is it?" the front passenger asked, cocking back the hammer on the revolver.

"Here we go!" yelled the M5 driver immediately before making an abrupt right turn. The rear tires squealed as they etched a path of spent rubber on the ground, the second Mercedes tried to follow suit but its traction control robbed it of precious over steer. The German automobile flipped over the curb and slid upside down into brick building. Bullets peppered the surrounding area as the last Mercedes passengers sprayed their Uzis, another hard turn left by the BMW would have been optimal for the pursuing Columbians had it not been into oncoming traffic. The remaining Mercedes driver swerved onto the sidewalk to avoid a fatal collision and instead ended their pursuit by running into a fire hydrant. Pedestrians cheered as a geyser of water erupted from city street, children and adults alike danced in the water as they escaped the sweltering heat of the afternoon.

Unfortunately the occupants of the white Beemer were far from paradise. The fall of the last Mercedes revealed red Audi Quattro and white Porsche 944 closing the distance on the BMW. The passenger of the Audi shouted more Spanish expletives before sticking an AK-47 out the window. The BMW driver made another evasive left turn, entering the street with an aggressive power slide. But unlike the Mercedes pilots of late, the Audi and Porsche drivers traced the M5's line with the utmost precision.

"Oh shit, those guys can drive." the front passenger of the BMW commented.

"Yeah, I know." the M5 driver complained, "But I think I got a plan."

"Well yo-" the passenger's command was cut short as a volley of assault rifle rounds tore through the back window. Time seemed to slow down as sound and light were muffled.

"Marty? Po? You guys okay?" the driver asked, still in a bit of a daze. Marty gave a thumbs up from a semi-prone position on the back seat, Po only nodded.

"Your plan?" Po asked anxiously, "Oh, um...let's see." the driver said hesitantly.

"Really?" Po said with glare of dissatisfaction

"I got it, it got it. I know this will work." the driver tried to respond reassuringly.

"It has to work Carson, driving is you thing, not ours." Po said while looking at the revolver, preparing it for combat.

"Uh, thanks, I think." Carson replied unsure of the statement. "Marty, underneath the seat to your right I think there some grenades."

As Marty dug underneath the seat, Po swiveled around and began firing at their assailants.

"Found 'em" Marty said quickly. Below the seat was a little under a dozen cylindrical explosives labeled with different colored tape.

"Grab all the yellow ones." Carson grunted while shifting gears and sliding the car through a fast right turn.

"Carson! If your gonna do something, do it now!" Po barked still firing at the now tailgating cars.

"Hold on!" the M5 driver yelled back, "I hav'ta-, oh shit, here we go! Marty! Toss 'em high!"

Marty pulled the pins and sent three grenades sailing toward the Audi. For a second there was nothing, the next, a second sun was born.

Three flash grenades detonated in front of the red vehicle blinding and deafening both the driver and passenger. The driver instantly lost control; the car ran up the median and rolled twice before colliding with another car. The Porsche seemed unfazed by the fatal accident behind him, but was taken aback by the sight that greeted him. The driver blinked his eyes and looked again; he was looking at the BMW, the front of the BMW. The rest of the scene looked as if it were from a movie. An extremely pale but very shapely woman armed with two 10 inch LAR Grizzlies protruded from the M5's sunroof. Another woman who was blindly beautiful but of unrecognizable decent leaned out the passenger side window aiming a large Dan Wesson Revolver on par with the Grizzle gunner. The M5's driver, a young and clearly athletic African American male only offered his middle finger to the Porsche's occupants; while periodically looking backward to adjust his driving. Since the Beemer was indeed moving in reverse at somewhere past 60 miles per hour.

"Marty! Light 'em up!" yelled the revolver toting gunwoman. With the pale gunwoman's arms gaining full range of motion from being outside the car, she accurately placed multiple .50 caliber rounds into the driver and passenger of the Porsche. Po gave a dark laugh as her last round hit its mark. The trio watched as the bullet damage from the revolver locked the front left tire of the Porsche causing it to flip and roll to a stop.

"Hell yeah! I told you that would work!" Carson yelled with glee.

"Yeah not bad, not bad at all." said Po as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "But just remember Carson, this is still _my_ car."

"Fuck" said Carson under his breath

* * *

><p>The Lagoon Company city side office was deadly quiet as it's only two residents lay slumped over the furniture rendered immobile by the heat. The last working source of entertainment, the radio, had long since been shot by Revy. In all fairness, it had been a slow week, no one to shoot at, it didn't help that business had been slow as well. The radio had just broadcast one weather report too many.<p>

"Rock...throw me a beer." Revy demanded slowly.

"The fridge to broken Revy, are you-"

"Beer. NOW" she growled

"Fine." Rock said as he got up and walked toward the kitchen. He couldn't blame her, it was way too hot to do anything.

Unknown to Rock she was doing something, listening. While shooting the radio was a rash decision, she could now clearly hear the gun shots that echoed outside. She was certain the shots were getting closer, only for the sound to retreat again. She tensed up again when she heard the familiar shots followed by the pitch of a new gun being fired. Back and forth she threw together new ideas and speculation of the fire fight going on outside. The interval of the gun fire was moving too fast for the shooters to be on foot. Plus the majority of the fire had been one sided suggesting a car chase of some sort. What bothered Revy was the distinctive clap of a flash bang grenade exploding, an explosion that occurred much to close the office for comfort.

Revy tapped her Cutlass; perhaps the approaching gun fire would finally bring the fight she'd been craving for days now.

"Here, Revy." Rock tossed the warm beer to his partner to which she turned and caught.

She opened it with one hand and took a slip, "FUCK!"

"I told you." Rock said.

"Shut up." she spat, but Revy's retort was cut short when a sound from the office entrance was heard. Rock tensed, while Revy instinctively placed a hand around her 92F.

"Shit, feels like death in here." said a dark, muscular man sporting his trademark sunglasses.

Dutch walked in wearing only his boots and combat pants, "I can see you guys moved pretty far." commented.

"Save it Dutch, are you gonna fix the fucking AC or what?" Revy asked impatiently

"In time, Two Hands, just-" Dutch walked further into the room and took a closer look a the radio, "Fuck Revy, you shot my radio?"

"Uh, no?"

"Rhetorical question, that's coming out of your pocket, just so you know."

"Whatever Dutch, just fix the god damn air conditioning."

Dutch only shook his head as he headed into the kitchen. He began sifting through the items in the box when a loud screech was heard from outside.

"What the hell was that?" asked Dutch as he quickly stepped out of the kitchen.

"Whoever won that shootout downtown..." Revy replied as a blood thirsty grin made its way across her mouth. "They're probably lost, I'll go give'em some directions." She cocked the hammer on both Cutlasses for emphasis and headed toward the office entrance.

Rock got of his seat to go stop her, "Revy, wait! You dont-"

"Shut up Rocky baby," she snarled, "I'm just gonna go say hi, so stay _there_."

Rock hesitated at the ferocity in Revy's eyes, she was looking for an excuse to shoot anything at this point.

"Good boy." she purred the darkest voice imaginable.

* * *

><p>The speedometer of the white BMW M5 danced around 90 as the bullet ridden vehicle flew down the streets of Roanapur. The driver sighed as he surveyed the damage he would have to repair later.<p>

"Hm, how did bullet holes get on the hood?" he thought aloud.

"You were driving backwards, Carson." Po replied, "I'm not even sure why."

"Okay, first: it was cool." From the back seat, Marty nodded in agreement.

"Second: I wanted to give _you_ and Marty a clear shot without wrecking more of our car."

"And driving in reverse down a busy street achieved that?"

"We got'em didn't we."

Po gave an exaggerated sigh, "Yes, yes we did. Here, Carson make the next right."

Carson slowed down and swung the M5 around the corner with a neat and controlled drift.

"Are we close yet?" Carson asked

"Yeah actually it's right there." Po quickly answered, pointing to a building that was about 35 feet ahead of the car.

"Oh shi-" Carson yanked the E-brake, the tires screeched as the Beemer slide/spun 180 degrees. The car stopped next to the curb, parallel parked perfectly in front of a GTO.

"Crap, what did I tell you about giving me a warning?" Carson complained

"Whoops, I guess it slipped my mind." Po said sarcastically, "Alright children, these people we're about to meet are by no means new to our type of profession. In fact I'd consider them our seniors."

"So that means?" Carson asked nervously.

"They know we're here, but they don't know _why_ we're here. If this city is still the shithole I remember it's better to let the hired gun go first. Marty go knock on the door."

Marty rolled out of the car and dusted herself off before checking to make sure her guns were locked and loaded.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Po demanded as she made a beckoning motion with her pointer finger, indicating for Carson to get of the car.

"Why do I have to go?" Carson whined

"Because you're not an incompetent fighter, and last time I checked your weapons of choice limited you to close quarters anyway."

Carson gave a large sigh of discontent, as he followed Marty to the entrance.

He anxiously watched as Marty knocked on the office door.


	2. Acquaintance

**Acquaintance**

A large hand wrapped around Revy's shoulder just as a knock was heard at the office door.

"I know it's hot out, but I'm not about to let you fuck up a deal with a potential client."

Revy only glared at Dutch.

"Revy?"

"Alright, alright Dutch I get it." Revy replied as she yanked her hand out of Dutch's grasp.

"I wasn't gonna fuckin' do anything." she mumbled under her breath, out of Dutch's earshot.

"Rock, I'm gonna go throw on a shirt." Dutch said, "Go greet our guests and have them wait in here."

The business man nodded in agreement, he began to walk more briskly when they heard the knock again.

"Welcome to the Lagoon Company." Rock tried to hold back his confused look at the sight that met him. The woman that stood before him was very attractive, with curves in all the right places, her muscle tone was clear but not conflictive with her overall allure. She stood just as tall as he, If not taller. If her bust size was no indication at all she was clearly of western decent, perhaps British? What confused Rock was that fact that she seemed rather heavily clothed given the temperatures outside. Her attire was rather complex as well, a black tight fitting t-shirt with an unusually high neck, black skin tight athletic pant with blood red accents. Her ensemble was topped off with a black cropped long sleeve jacket, a large belt, and black and red high top sneakers sporting a very peculiar design.

Rock must have taken more time processing this visual information that he thought, because the woman at the door stepped forward. She took off her Oakley's, revealing a pair of eyes that were very vibrant, and irises that were very red.

She gave him a glare, "Today please."

"Ah, of course, if you..."Rock peered around her shoulder, "and your friend could please have a seat in here, my boss will be with you shortly." He gestured to the sitting area where Revy had decided to lay back on one of the chairs.

Rock gave his best professional smile as second visitor walked in. He was muscular, but not like Dutch, his frame showed evidence that he used to be quite thin. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with sleeves currently rolled up, and loose fitting cargo pants that draped over his boots. He was a large man standing at least six feet tall, but no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Rock could tell that the dark skinned man was quite nervous.

Rock sympathized; Roanapur had clearly pushed this man out of his comfort zone. Rock only hoped that it wouldn't lead to his demise.

Revy laughed to herself as she watched the woman walk in. Two red LAR Grizzlies holstered underneath her shoulders. Revy figured she probably didn't even know how to shoot those, let alone handle the recoil.

"DUTCH! You in there?" a female voice suddenly yelled from outside, instantly bringing Revy to attention. An unfamiliar voice calling for Dutch? And judging by the company that just walked in...somethin' didn't smell right. Revy leapt off the couch and leveled both of her Cutlasses.

"Wait a second Revy!" Rock yelled, too late.

Gun barrels spat fire as the two gunwomen simultaneously dove for cover. Instinctively Rock ducked and rolled into the kitchen. The African American male however retrieve two different knifes from his small book bag before diving into the shootout.

"God damnit Marty!" he said to himself as he slide behind a nearby crate. As if on cue Marty jumped from behind cover as she swung her 10 inch Grizzly for a wide melee. Which was all the excuse Revy needed to answer with a near inhumanly fast sidestep and a hardy elbow to the stomach. Marty slammed into the wall and fell to her knees as her body momentarily lapsed from the damage. But before Revy could deal a finishing blow, knife wielding male lunged at the dark haired gunwoman. They rolled across the floor fighting for an opening just as Dutch skidded to a stop inside the combat zone, revolver drawn. He took less than a split second to assess the situation and curse Revy in his mind before taking aim at the white haired female gunner sitting against the wall.

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNTTTTTTT!, everyone in the office flinched as the air horn echoed throughout the building.

An immensely beautiful and voluptuous woman walked in to view. Her was beauty evident even under her camouflage pants and tactical vest. Her chest screamed freedom under her black tank top, while her combat boot styled high heels only enhanced her presence. The strong features of her Asian and Russian heritage perfectly assembled upon her face flawlessly complemented her appearance, an appearance so infatuating that the gods themselves must have carved her body. One might even say she was simply too beautiful to hold a gun.

The view she took in was laughable, her driver Carson straddled a shapely Asian woman with one of his homemade ballistic knifes trained at her throat while the Asian woman herself had the barrel of her 92F pressed to the side knife user's neck. What interested her was the fact that even though Carson and this woman were at a stalemate she still had her other weapon pointed squarely at Marty's chest. To which Marty responded by pointing her Grizzly in the opposite direction of the 92F, unfortunately it would appear that Dutch also had his Smith & Wesson revolver aimed at the albino woman's head.

"See that's why I have this thing, do I have to keep you two on a lease?" the Asian Russian complained as she removed a very long staff like object wrapped in cloth from a sling on her back. She used it to briskly push Carson off of Revy.

Dutch slowly holstered his weapon "You'll have to excuse my crew," he said as walked up to her extending a hand, "The heat around here is making everyone a little stir crazy." They exchanged a firm handshake before Dutch continued.

"Pardon me if I don't recognize you," he arched his eyebrow and gave her a slight smile, "even though I'm not sure why I wouldn't"

"The name is Erica Krechetov, "the woman answered, offering a smile back, " and no, I don't expect you to recognize me." She shifted her glance as Rock cautiously walked out of the kitchen area. Rock offered a hand to help Revy up, a jester that was of course rejected.

"Hey, Po." Carson said as he stood up, "I think Marty's hurt."

"Po?" Dutch asked

Po shrugged, "Hell, I'm not even sure where my nickname came from."

From her seat on the floor Marty waved Carson and Po off before they could advance toward her, then flashed them a thumbs up. Regardless, Carson walked up offering to help anyway.

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to get right down to business." Po said as she went to go sit on the couch farthest from Dutch. She watched as Dutch mirrored her by sitting in the other couch.

"I'm listening." Dutch said as he crossed his leg and removed out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it as she spoke.

"My associates and I of E.G. Transport request assistance with a job we are currently doing."

"Assistance?" Dutch took a drag, "I suppose you already knew the Lagoon is a courier company, what did you have in mind?"

"I feel my team would fare better if we could rely on the Lagoon Company's marine operations expertise."

"Well your research of us was sound, sea based jobs are definitely up our alley. Consider my interest peaked, so what's the job?"

"Our client has hired us to retrieve a highly sought after piece of software."

"Software huh, looks like Benny needs to be in on this. Where is he anyway?"

"I think he's still on the Lagoon, Dutch." Rock replied, "He said something about doing a diagnostic check."

Dutch leaned forward and taped the ashes of his cigarette into an empty beer can, "Alright, Po. My turn to ask a few questions."

Po crossed her legs and spread her arms along the back part of the couch."Okay, shoot."

"First, how much are you offering to pay for our specific services?"

"Fifty percent or I guess about 70 grand."

Dutch raised in eyebrow, "Interesting, I guess you can call me skeptical about such a generous offer."

Po shrugged, "With Carson around, money relative."

"Carson?"

"The kid can drive Dutch, back in the US where we normally do our job street racing has gotten pretty big. We can make a good amount by just letting Carson do his thing."

"Well that explains why you want our help, this isn't just another transport job for guys, is it?"

Po nodded, "Exactly, we already know the pickup location, we just need a way of getting there."

"I'm curious as to your sources though. While I'm sure the Lagoon Company isn't under the grid, getting a location, much less my named couldn't have been easy."

"Your right about that, finding the correct people for this job was not easy." Po gave a tantalizing smirk, "Finding a name just required us to bust a few heads."

"Hm, well I think we may have a deal here, I'll-"

"Hold on Dutch," Po's tone changed slightly, "There a few things you hav'ta know, I've given the cartel a false leak, they think they're after a post war weapons cache."

Dutch only readjusted his sunglasses as he listened, his face stern, even been behind his sunglasses you could tell he was not amused.

"I figured the cartels here are just as incompetent as the ones overseas. Regardless we need them to run interference for an actual threat. The Tundra Group."

"The Tundra Group? I've heard the name, but I wouldn't know much more than that."

"Tundra?" Revy suddenly spoke, "You mean those Gulf War vet's that went under. Why the fuck do they want the computer shit you're after?"

"Our client tells us that his adversary hired them to retrieve the software before us."

"Well isn't that just-"

The room suddenly experienced a violent tremor from a nearby explosion, a very nearby explosion. From his now crouched position, Rock peered out the window.

"Did you guys drive a white car here?" he asked quickly. Po nodded as she upholstered her revolver. Rock ducked as a volley of bullets ripped through the window. "I'm pretty sure the Columbians just destroyed it."

"Well good news," Dutch started while pulling back the hammer on his weapon, "is that the Lagoon Company will help. Unfortunately you've already managed to make this a clusterfuck with my office as ground zero. Again."

"Tsh, of course Dutch. You guys gotta back door?" Po said as she peeked outside through the window.

Dutch shook his head, "Fucking deja vu." he muttered to himself "Yeah, you got a plan of some sort?"

"Probably, Marty you and you new twin gun toting friend here need to punch a hole through the back. Carson follow them an' go get us a second car."

"Why the fuck do I hav'ta babysit her for?" Revy piped up immediately.

"Rock go with their driver." Dutch said ignoring her comment. The Lagoon Company gun offered her middle finger to Dutch before traveling to the auxiliary exit with an exaggerated trudge.

"I'm thinkin' I may need to start putting some sort of property damage bill on my receipts" Dutch said as took up position at the window opposite of Po.

"Whatever, Dutch. We need to try and keep these guys here occupied," she turned to Revy and company, "you four move your asses now."

"Alright lets see what you got," Revy said to Marty while removing her Cutlasses, her eyes darkening, a maniacal smile curling at her lips, she turned to Carson, "try not to fall behind knife boy."

But Carson didn't hear her, his full attention had turned to Marty who was beginning to form the same wicked expression on her face. Always being the getaway driver for most their jobs it was something he'd never seen before. Even her eyes darken from their usual bright red to a blood like crimson.

"Marty...?" he nervously asked

"SHHHH!" Revy interrupted him with the barrel of her Cutlass to her mouth, "Marty's not here right now" she said, her voice callous.

Then she turned back to Marty, "Vampire wannabe's first." she gestured to the door with a slight bow, "try not to get shot, or your knife boy might start to fuckin' cry."

Marty rolled her eyes at the comment as she kicked down the back entrance while shooting just outside the door frames, killing the two men that had positioned themselves there. Like clockwork Revy fired over her shoulder splattering the brain matter of the two enemies that were posed to break down the door. The albino gunner side stepped out the door, her Grizzlies flashed as the blood of her targets sprayed the walls. She expelled her empty clips and pivoted back as Two Hands swung around to pick up where she left off.

"That's what you get for use'n 50 cal," Revy laughed, "I bet ya got, what? 7, 8 rounds."

Marty only snarled as she reloaded her gun using the two compartments fastened to her belt. She tapped the top causing two clips to dispense like a PEZ candy. In a blurred motion she reloaded her weapons and resumed firing next to Revy. The two gunners moved and flowed around each other perfectly, spinning in tandem and covering each other's blinds spots as if the blood bath they created before them had been rehearsed.

"How you doin' back there knife boy?" Revy mocked in between firing. Carson waved his hand from behind the crate he and Rock hide behind.

"How do you plan on getting another car?" Rock questioned once they had finished diving behind a pile of metal barrels.

Carson scratched his head, "I'll figure it out once we get there."

Rock gave a shocked look before ducking at a stream of bullets ricocheting off the barrels.

"HA! Eat that cocksucker!" Revy yelled as she connected her knee with an assailants jaw. She leapt forward using the incapacitated man's face as a vault, neatly placing bullets into the vital organs remaining three Columbians. Making sure the entrance was secure, she and Marty stepped outside, Rock and Carson followed them.

"Let's move man." Carson said as he jumped off the platform and ran towards a alley, Rock took a step before looking back at Revy. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the object of his concern.

"I'll be fine, just don't get kidnapped or some stupid shit like that." Revy said without looking at him.

"Heh, yeah of cour-"

At the sound of a loud engine revving, Marty, Revy, and Rock turned to watch a black Nissan 300ZX skid to a stop in front of them. Both Revy and Rocks' mouths dropped open when they saw Carson step out.

"What the fuck, you were gone for what ten seconds?" Revy exclaimed

"How did you do that? Where did you get this car?" Rock asked

"You get used to it, I'm pretty sure Carson has some sort of sixth sense when it comes to stealing cars." Marty said as she walked to the car's passenger side.

"Fuck, could you have found something any smaller?" Revy complained as she climbed into the car's back seats, Rock followed suit.

"So I guess we need..." Carson stopped speaking as the four watched a red GTO fly past them with Po leaning out the window shooting at a pursing van.

"Stay down Rock. Knife Boy get this shit moving!" Revy commanded as she and Marty fired at the van as it passed by. Tires screeched, and smoke plumed as the Carson spun the car around from a stand still. The nimble sports car quickly closed the gap on the van as they careened down a traffic filled road, but Carson quickly slowed down when the side door of the van opened, its occupants releasing a wave of submachine gun fire.

"Carson! There's another van behind us!" Rock exclaimed pointing behind him. Carson looked into the rearview and spotted not one but two pursing vans. He weaved the vehicle when the closest of the two open unleashed a multi-gun barrage of bullets.

"Fuck, I am so tired of being shot at!" Carson yelled, as if on cue another wave of bullets blew the driver side mirror off and shattered the rear window. Rock winched as a bullet ripped across his arm.

"Fuck!" Rock cried as he grabbed his arm, immediately acquiring Revy's attention.

"Fucking shit Rock!" Revy shouted as she looked around for something to stop the blood. She grabbed an old shirt from the car floor and wrapped it around Rock's wound.

"Fuck this." Carson said upon seeing Rocks injury. While dodging another bullet based onslaught the E.G.T. wheelman quickly concocted a plan.

"Marty, sit in my lap" he quickly demanded. The albino gunwoman gave Carson a questioning look while reloading her Grizzlies.

"C'mon Marty just trust me for a second," Carson replied, "hurry Revy, sit in the front seat." But Revy ignored him as she continued to fire at the van ahead of them.

"Goddamn Revy!" Carson shouted over Marty who now sat uncomfortably on top of the wheelman. Revy twitched when she felt a hand grab her, spun around until her eyes meet Rock's. He gave her a slight nod before ducking at a volley of bullets. Having effectively conveyed his message, the gunwoman climbed into the front passenger's seat.

Carson gave a nod of acknowledgement, to which Revy gave a defiant yet cooperative snarl.

"Okay, this is gonna be fast," Carson advised, "Shoot where I say, when I say. Only aim for tires." Both gunwomen nodded. Carson looked back in the only available mirror, his eyes widened when he saw an occupant of the closest van pull out an RPG.

"Marty! Red car! Right Front! Revy! Grey car! Left back!" Carson commanded as he shifted gears, positioning the car for each shot while dodging enemy fire.

Rock listened as the African American driver rattled off target after target. He watched as the civilian cars tumbled and slid from the unexpected damage. While seeming random at first, Rock observed as the fallen cars created a maze of wrecks that grinded the tailing vans to a halt. The Nissan swayed at another quick drift as Carson avoided the van ahead of them when it suddenly slowed. Everyone except for Revy breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the GTO still ahead of them.

Tires squealed as the Nissan and Pontiac weaved through the Roanapur streets as they made their way closer to the docks.


	3. Sentinel

**Sentinel**

After a their high speed run through the city, the 300ZX and GTO coasted to a stop outside of the Lagoon Company's dock side office.

"Dutch, we need the first aid kit!" Revy demanded as she stepped of the Nissan.

"Hm?" Dutch said at first. Then Rock came into view, half of his shirt was covered in blood, blood that still dripped slowly from his arm.

"Aw shit, it's the office! Go grab it, I'll tell Benny to start the engines." Dutch said as he ran down the dock toward the Black Lagoon. Like a flash, Revy sprinted up the steps into the dock office.

"How ya doin' man?" asked Carson as he helped Rock out of the car.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but Christ does this hurt." Rock answered, trying to give a reassuring smile.

"Carson, Marty, you guys okay?" Po asked

"Yeah I'm okay, um..." Carson started, they both turned to look at Marty who in turn gave them two thumbs up. Near the end of the pier the Black Lagoon's engines could be heard firing up, shortly after Dutch climbed out of the hatch and waved, signaling for departure.

"Hurry your asses up." His low voice bellowed. As Dutch began to step back into the boat, he heard the familiar screeching of tires and quickly spun around.

"Aw fuck." Dutch watched as a black van stopped behind the parked cars and opened its doors to release 6 well armed cartel members.

"How'd they find us so fast?" Carson exclaimed as he scrambled onto the Lagoon's deck.

"Because they know what car the Lagoon company drives" Rock answered, as he climbed into hatch behind Po. But when something dawned on him he suddenly stopped.

"Where's Revy?" he asked in an extremely worried tone.

Rock's question was never answered as everyone took cover from a volley of bullets that sprayed the deck. Fortunately for those aboard the Black Lagoon, the attack was short lived. The Lagoon's gunwoman burst through office unleashing a storm of bullets onto the unsuspecting Columbians. She finished her ambush by catapulting herself off the top stair, landing feet first onto the skull of the last opposition. Two Hand's cracked a wicked smile as her dismount ended with a satisfying crunch. The first aid kit in hand, Revy sprinted down the docks and leapt up onto the deck of the Lagoon.

"We're good to go Benny boy." Dutch said into the radio.

"10-4, Dutch. We are outta here." Benny responded as he put the PT's engines in reverse.

* * *

><p>From his seat on the back of the Black Lagoon Carson watched a damaged Buddha change from colossal proportions to ant sized as it shrank into the horizon. Before it disappeared from sight he made sure to give it a bow. While not a very religious man himself, Carson knew that the symbol at least deserved respect. He looked over at Marty who examined her gun in one hand and drank beer from the other. His mind began to wander; if only he and she weren't so different...He let out an audible sigh as his fantasy was overwritten by reality.<p>

"What?" Marty asked in response to his apparent mood change.

"It's nothing." He replied, "Hey what 'da thing they're talking about in there?" Marty shrugged and continued to fiddle with her Grizzly.

A light haze seemed to fill the cabin of the Black Lagoon as its occupants, sans Benny who was in his electronics room, decided to take a short smoke break.

"Sooo..." Dutch started as he slowed the engines to a moderate pace, "So far this job has been a real shit storm." He stepped out of the captain chair a turned around to face Po who was sitting in the back on the floor, her cloth covered staff resting against her shoulder.

She exhaled a puff of smoke before speaking, "Sorry Dutch didn't think a small job like this would too much heat for your crew."

"That's not what he means." Rock interjected, "The cartel is going to pissed that we killed some of their men."

"No worries, Rock right?" she looked over at him to confirm she got his name correct, "I made sure to leak information in a very..."specific" way."

"So your assuming those men we fought won't go crawlin' back to anyone important." Dutch replied.

"Heh, not like it matters. The Columbian's rep' has been in the shitter since those fucking maids blew through." Revy added.

Po's eyes widened at the information, "You mean she was here too? I only heard about that incident when it was in South America."

"You can bet your ass she was here, _that_ was a real shit storm."

Po shook her head and laughed.

"I know you've been relatively selective of your words thus far, but I might help if you actually told me where we are going." Dutch announced.

"If we we're going in the wrong direction, I'll be sure to let you know." Po replied, with a slightly cryptic tone.

"What's so important about this software?" Rock suddenly asked, a question that caught the attention of the rest of the Lagoon crew.

"It's a virus, they call it the Tombstone."

"The Tombstone?" Dutch asked, "What'da think Benny boy?"

"Never heard of it Dutch, and this is me were talking about. A program like that would either be really obscure or really simplistic for me not to hear about it." Benny answered over the radio.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm getting paid a shit load to do this job, and I've been generous enough to give you half. What more do we need to know?" Po said.

"I'll drink to that." Revy replied as she lifted her beer toward Po before taking a swig.

Dutch was quiet as he sat back in the captain's chair and sped the PT boat back up, Rock on the other hand wasn't quite sold on something.

"What about the Tundra group?" Rock queried.

"They'll rear their ugly heads eventually, but I couldn't tell you when." Po replied

"But you do know what we'll be up against?"

"Eh, not really...I just hoping they won't be able to kill us."

"How much do you actually know about the Tundra group?" Rock asked, his annoyance beginning to show.

Po looked at him with disinterested eyes, "You know, you're starting to look less and less cute." Rock rolled his eyes, while Revy swore under her breath.

"We're heading toward the other side of Kepulauan Natuna, just outside of the major shipping lanes." Po said as she snuffed out her cigarette.

"Natuna huh, what are we looking for?" Dutch replied.

"A cargo ship called the Sentinel, the crew was bought off to abandon it there."

Before Dutch could comment, Carson stuck his head into the cabin, "Guys! We're being followed."

"Benny?" Dutch asked.

"I only count five right now, and boy are they haulin' ass."

"Alright." exclaimed Po, "It's about time, that's gotta be Tundra. Carson make sure Marty's ready to go." Carson nodded before leaving, Po turned to Dutch," You guys got a rifle I could borrow?"

"Good, idea." Dutch said," We could use some long range support. Rock! Go get the .50 cal"

"But, Dutch." Revy began to argue.

"But nothin' Revy, we didn't exactly come prepared for this job, I don't want this lasting any long than it has to." Revy only grumbled as she climbed out of the cabin.

Po situated herself atop the cabin, using the railing for support she peered through the Barret's scope. She counted five unmarked naval speed boats, each closing the distance at an alarming rate. She refocused herself when she noticed something odd, there was person standing up in the center most boat. He stood very close to the bow with one foot elevated, as if trying to emulate the famous painting of Washington crossing the Delaware. Po smirked, until she brought the sight up to the man's face.

"FUCK!" She screamed as she began firing. The five boats instantly broke formation and moved to flank the Black Lagoon. Everyone on deck ducked as the opposing ships began to spray automatic fire.

"What the fuck just crawled up her ass?" Revy yelled, both Marty and Carson shrugged, they were at a loss for Po's drastic mood swing. Revy snorted in discontent before rolling from behind the torpedo tube, with the M7 around her shoulder she took two steps before vaulting herself off the port side of the Lagoon toward the nearest boat. Marty slide from behind cover and began firing at the vessel currently behind the one Revy was attacking. Po continued to fire at the one man who still stood, unflinching as his fellow mercenaries behind him fell to sniper fire. Po grunted in fury at the unbelievable inability to hit this one man. Before she could reload again, the burst fire of a 93 Raffica knocked the rifle out of her hand. She reeled backward as she clutched her hand in pain, but immediately came to attention when she heard the man's boots hit the starboard deck of the Lagoon. The Asian Russian turned to look at the man she had desperately trying to kill. He was fairly handsome, and of middle eastern decent. His was a person of average build, with slightly noticeable muscle, similar to Rock. He wore combat boots and pants along with and unzipped combat jacket and white t-shirt. But the most recognizable feature of the man rested on his face, he sported a black eye patch across his left eye, it embroidered with a golden Star of David.

"Suraj." Po growled

"How nice to meet you again, Erica." Suraj replied, his accent was thick, evident of someone who had been speaking Arabic since birth.

Before Po could open her mouth to speak, Suraj ducked a deathblow from Carson's survival knife. With the fluidity of water, he parried Carson next two jabs with his Berretta before stopping the third with his own combat knife. Carson stumbled back as the 93R in Suraj's left hand connected with the side of his face.

"Suraj!" Po roared as she leapt from the top of the cabin, firing her revolver. For only a split second there was a terrible screech as Po's first bullet slide against the side of the Raffica. Po watched in horror a Suraj defected the bullet off of his weapon, he followed up his superhuman feat by side stepping away just in time to avoid a vertical slash from Carson.

"Why Erica, is this any way to greet an old friend?" Suraj said, while countering Carson's advancing attacks.

"Go fuck yourself." Po snarled, leveling her Dan Wessen. Her threat was cut short when two shuriken pierced her arm and leg causing her to stumble.

Revy and Marty reloaded their signature weapons while hiding from the devastating power of two modified XM214 miniguns.

"How the fuck she holding two of those?" Revy cried in frustration, Marty sighed agreement before she and Revy rolled from cover and fired at the one woman army. A rather busty, athletic blond woman sporting a red bikini, cutoff jeans, and combat boots, spooled up her Predators. Her side ponytail danced in the wind as her twin miniguns unleashed a hell storm of bullets upon the PT boat.

"Damnit, like stay still, it'll make killing you a lot easier." she complained as she tried to fill the nimble gunwomen full of lead.

"Shit, who is this bitch? Rambo's sister?" Revy shouted as she shot the last two men on the blonde gunner's boat. The corpse of the boat's pilot slumped against the controls causing the boat to sway. The gatling gun wielder lost her balancing giving Marty the opening she needed. The LAR's flashed, but the attack was to no avail. The blonde gunwoman immediately dropped to her knee and placed her minigun's vertically in front of her. She spun the barrels to maximum speed without firing any bullets, creating the prefect shield to protect her from the Grizzlies' .50 caliber rounds. When the firing stopped she peeked around her Predators, the blonde gunner screamed in frustration when she took notice of her driverless boat drifting away from the Black Lagoon. Both Revy and Marty's heads turned when they heard Po stumble in agony to their side of the Lagoon.

"Po!" Marty yelled while jumping to a sprint, only to fall back to her knee when a shuriken impaled her leg. Revy slide to a stop behind her but watched as a young Asian woman, no doubt the one that threw the shuriken, lunge at Carson, pinning him to the deck.

"Well, Erica it's been fun." Suraj laughed before snapping his fingers, on queue to two remaining military boats formed up in front of the Black Lagoon, both simultaneously deploying a smoke screen.

"Shit!" Dutch grunted, trying to maneuver away from smoke while keeping his crew atop the deck of the Lagoon. He stopped when he heard the cabin door lock; a second later he felt the cold barrel of a Berretta 93R press against the back of his head.

"You must be Dutch." said a heavily accented Arabic voice, "interesting crew you keep with."

"Interesting indeed, you're the second person today I've never met, but seems to know who I am."

Suraj replied with a phony laugh before jabbing the back of Dutch's head with his pistol, he placed his hand more firmly around the gun. The one eyed man open his mouth, poised to make a demand when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Well the shooting stopped, I gue..."Rock stopped mid step inside the door, he looked at Dutch, he looked at the gun, and he looked the man with the eye patch who was staring back at him. In the blink of eye Suraj rushed Rock, slamming him into the wall behind him. Rock's head bounced with a sickening thud against the metal panels. He slowly slumped to the floor, out cold.

"Damnit Rock!" Dutch yelled as he leapt out of his seat, revolver drawn. But he stopped short when Suraj stepped back into the cabin. His arm was around Rock's neck, his 93R pressed against Rock's temple.

"Stop the boat." He commanded. Dutch glared at him before holstering his weapon and complying.

"Alright Dutch, walk with me." Suraj said, his lone eye giving off a dark aura as he looked at Dutch.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" Revy asked, she was still trying to place a bullet in the agile swordswoman that had revealed herself after the smoke screen. She wore a tight cloth cat suit with the thighs exposed; it was decorated with various bladed weaponry.

"Tank, stand by." Suraj called out, directing his order at the female ninja, who immediately stopped but kept her weapons at attention. Revy spun around to see where the command had come from, only to see a now conscious Rock trying to tilt his head away from the barrel of Suraj's Berretta. Revy and Marty instantly raised their weapons, but Marty stopped short when she felt Tank slide her ninjato against her throat.

"Come now, let's all settle down, and talk about this." Suraj said as he dug the barrel of his gun into Rock's head. Rock swallowed hard at the action.

"Everyone where I can see them. Now." Suraj demanded, "That includes your navigator." Everyone moved to the front deck of the Lagoon, and stood in somewhat of a line in compliance with Suraj's orders.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot," Suraj started, he shifted his arm so he grab Rock by the neck and force him to his knees. " I feel reintroductions are in order, I am Suraj Jordan, commander of the Tundra mercenary group..." he glanced at Dutch.

"Dutch, owner of the Lagoon Trading Company." Dutch growled.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" He slowly turns his glance over to Po.

"You know who I am Suraj, let's skip this bullshit." Po replied quickly.

Suraj's eye instantly darken to a serious shade, "Fine." he said, "this is how things are about to happen. I'm going to take my hostage, go to the Sentinel, retrieve the package, get paid, and then enjoy hooker's and margaritas in Hawaii. At any point between taking my hostage, and retrieving the package you fuckers decide to piss me off, I'll put a hole in this man's head. Any objections?"

"Yeah, the part where I take the package and get paid." Po spat. But Suraj ignored her.

"Tank, take this man and regroup with Kasey at point C." Tank nodded as she took Rock's arm and lifted her sword to his neck. Rock gave Revy one last pleading look before the swordswoman took him to edge of the starboard deck where the only two remaining military boats floated idle. Tank shoved him over the side then jumped down behind him. Everyone heard Rock give an audible "Ow." as his landed in the boat.

"Now then," Suraj smirked as he stepped up to Po, "What to do with you?" When he got close enough, Po spat on his leg.

"Ah, ah, ah." Suraj said, while waving his finger back and forth. In one swoop he grabbed Po by the hair and rammed his 93R into her mouth.

"That is not proper hostage etiquette," He looked over at Dutch who was itching to quick draw his Model 29 and place a bullet in his chest.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'm going bring her along as well." Suraj said as a diabolical smile crept across his face. Blood from Po's wounds smeared across the deck as Suraj dragged her by her hair to where his boat was waiting.

"It will be a little while until we reach the Sentinel, perhaps you'll have thought of a rescue plan by then. I hope you do, I wouldn't want our day of fun to end here." And with that, Suraj tossed her into his boat, and sped off into the distance.

"Well that could'a gone better." Dutch sighed as he pulled out a cigarette.

"FUCK, that _could'a_ gone better a shitload of different ways, now we gotta save Rock and what's 'er face. I specifically told that dumbass not to get kidnapped!" Revy yelled while throwing her hands in the air. "And who the fuck was the guy? I've never seen anybody move that fast."

Dutch shrugged "Hell if I know, but it was pretty obvious that he and Po had some history." He looked over at Carson and Marty.

"Don't look at me, we know as much as you." Carson responded.

"What now Dutch, we still gotta go after that virus if we wanna get paid." Benny pointed out.

"I know Benny boy, this situation keeps getting shittier by the second. That one eyed bastard is a highly skilled special forces reject if I ever saw one. That ninja bitch and whoever was shooting that minigun are probably his first lieutenants, the only ones he keeps in the loop."

"Heh yeah, I can't wait to wring the neck of that stupid valley girl." Revy added.

"How are we gonna save Po and Rock _and_ get the item?" Carson asked

"Very quickly." said Dutch as he exhaled a puff of smoke, "I think we can do both."

"What are you thinkin' boss man?" Revy asked as she pulled out her personal packet of cigarettes.

"I'll lay it out once we get there, but first we got a lot of distance to cover." Dutch replied as he walked back to the cabin.

* * *

><p>The sun burned bright orange in the western sky as the Black Lagoon ferried around the south side of Kepulauan Natuna island. A large blue cargo ship emerged from behind a sea drenched cliff face. Multiple black military speed boats of the same or similar model where littered around it, all but a few were completely empty. Dutch cut the Lagoon's engines, letting it drift with the current toward the cargo ship. From atop the cabin Revy surveyed the ship through her binoculars. On the side of the vessel, painted white in huge block letters read: Sentinel. She then panned across the parked military boats, counting a total of 3 watchman standing guard. She placed the binoculars down and picked up the Remington rifle she had laid beside her.<p>

"Ready when you are Dutch." Revy said with a blood thirsty growl, cocking the bolt to the Remington.

"Good. Carson, Marty you guys set?" Dutch said, speaking into the radio.

"We're both good to go." said Carson.

"Alright then, it's show time."


	4. Tombstone

**Tombstone**

Rock winched as the duck tap that gagged him was ripped off. He watched as the military worn man walked outside the room, returning a few seconds later carrying Po over his shoulder. He placed her in a chair next to Rock before removing the tape from her mouth, he then proceeded to give the handcuffs that bounded Po and Rock a once over before quietly exiting the room.

"Po?" Rock whispered to the gunwoman who seemed to be in a daze, a daze that snapped back to reality as soon as another man walked in. Rock looked up and recognized the custom eye patch immediately.

"Suraj." Po growled.

"And a hello to you again fair Erica." Suraj replied, giving a courteous bow. He grabbed the third chair that was in the room and spun it around forwards before sitting in front of Po and Rock.

"Now, why the long faces? Are you not enjoying your stay here?" Suraj commented, barely holding back his mocking smile. His eye then swiveled in Rock's direction.

"You've been quite quiet now haven't you? And here my first impression of you was that of a sniveling baby that'd try to talk his way out. Or at least until that gun toting girlfriend of yours bails you out, am I right?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Rock replied, "but I would like to know this: Do you even know what you're looking for?" Suraj only threw his head back and laughed, even pretending to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Whew, that's a good one; do I know what I'm I looking for? What a card you are." Suraj responded, then without warning he punched Rock square in the mouth from his seat. Rock reeled, but kept himself from falling over.

"Listen boy, this isn't my time doing this. What? Did you want to hear me say "The Tombstone Virus"? If you're going to ask a question, don't make it a stupid one."

"So what happened to your fourth man, Reins?" Po asked, her eyes never faltering from their death stare, even as she knew what was coming.

"Reins?" Suraj said, pretending to tilt his head back in thought, "I pretty sure I left him somewhere in the Indian Ocean. I don't take to kindly to insubordination. But enough about me, I want to talk about someone more...sensual." Po cringed as Suraj grasped a handful of her left breast. She grunted as he began to roughly massage it, while slowly unzipping her tactical vest. Rock looked away, not wanting to think about what was about to happen.

"Ah, Po you're just as beautiful as I remember." Suraj whispered in ear while simultaneously reaching his hands under her tank top and pants.

"Go fuck yourself." Po spat, but an involuntary groan creeps out, only encouraging him more as he began to suck and kiss at her neck.

"Wait, you don't know where the virus, is do you?" Rock suddenly said, still trying to think of ways to get Po out of her current situation. His plan seemed to work, for the moment.

"What did I just tell you about asking stupid questions?" Suraj said, only removing his left hand from inside Po's panties.

"Why else would you have us hostage other than to buy yourself undisturbed time to search the crates on the ship for the virus." The one eyed man gave Rock a bored yet threatening look.

"Okay so you figured out what I was doing, what do you want a cookie?" Suraj mocked.

"No but I do have one more question"

"Do you now, well feel free to ask, but I would like to finish my...desert, if you wouldn't mind." Suraj's hand dove back down inside her pants, as he pulled her tank top up exposing her gravity defying breasts.

"What does the virus do?" Rock shouted quickly.

Suraj looked him, then back at Po, who he then grabbed by the hair and sat on his lap. He responded while beginning to roughly kiss her shoulder, "Mmm, why don't you ask Erica, she knows." To put emphasis on his claim Suraj yanked her hair back causing her head to pitch upward, "Don't you?" Suraj whispered loudly into her ear.

Through her obvious pain, Po only laughed, "I'm not tellin' you shit."

"Wrong answer, Erica." Suraj growled, he grasped her tightly by the cheeks and yanked her forward placing her face inches away from Rock's. He unsheathed his combat knife placing it dangerously close to her crotch.

"This fine boy asked a question, now answer it." But Po ignored his demand, warranting a punch in the face and knife wound in the leg. If anything that moment, Rock wished he could kill Suraj, anything to put an end to Po's cries of pain. But to his surprise, Suraj himself stopped. While still clutching Po's hair, he reaching into his pocket and retrieved a small radio headset, similar to the ones the Lagoon crew used. He placed it to his ear, he only had a few seconds to listen before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Suraj commanded. A young Asian woman, heavily resembling a ninja stepped in.

"Pardon my interruption Captain." Her voice was eloquent; Rock could barely pick up the slight Japanese accent.

"Its fine, I was just about to finish up here. Situation report Tank."

"We've spotted the PT boat coming from the southeast side of the island."

"What about the search progress?"

"We've checked about 30% of the crates thus far, my apologies for our slow progression."

"No, this is fine, you are dismissed Tank." The swordswoman gave a customary bow before leaving.

"Now you see that, your knights in shining armor will soon be arriving." Suraj announced, Po whimpered as pulled he to her feet by her hair.

"And you got quite lucky today, I guess that means Interpol still knows what they're doing." Suraj remarked. He rammed his lips into Po's, forcing entry with his tongue before letting go of her hair and giving her a swift punt in the stomach. Po rolled across the room, hitting the back wall with tremendous bang.

"Kasey, take you squad, and rendezvous at the front of the boat. I don't want them getting to this side of the ship. Understood?" Suraj said into his headset. He then turned to Rock and a now dry heaving Po.

"Well it's been a pleasure my boy." Suraj said, giving a deep renaissance style bow to Rock.

"And the ever so tantalizing Erica, perhaps next time we can meet under more favorable circumstances." While still hunched over in pain, Po offered her middle finger to Suraj who just laughed and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Immediately Rock turned to Po, " I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything, are you alright Po?"

"Yeah, Rock I'm fine." Po deadpanned while she spit out blood and bile from her mouth. Rock couldn't help but notice the express on Po's face during the entire ordeal. It was all too similar to Revy when she was in her blood thirsty gunner mode. That dark void replacing her eyes, it was a cold place the Rock still had trouble getting used to.

"I, um..." Rock slowly contemplated his next words, "Has something like this happened before?"

Po eyes lighted a little as she laughed to herself, "That's the thing about beauty Rock, it's always a double edge sword." she replied while sitting up against the wall. She dry heaved again before actually throwing up the contents of her stomach. A small black bar fell from her mouth and clanked to the floor.

"Ugh, finally." She said.

"Why? What is that?" Rock asked.

"Carson brand Swiss army knife, I made sure to shallow it before they searched me."

* * *

><p>Upon seeing the PT boat, the guard standing watch in his speed boat frantically turned on his radio, which in retrospect was probably a mistake. Just as the lookout began to speak into his head set, the back of his skull exploded.<p>

"Ha ha, headshot!" laughed Revy, "C'mon Dutch let's get this shit rollin'!" She barked as she reloaded the Remington.

"Right, let hurry up and do this, I wanna get back and have a couple of rounds at the Yellow Flag tonight." Dutch said.

"Fuckin' A"

Dutch floored the engines as the PT boat barreled toward the Sentinel. The sound of the Remington resonated as Revy's next bullet priced the heart of the second lookout. The Black Lagoon blew through the cluster of empty ships, damaging some within its wake. Dutch slowed his boat down as soon as they where neared the front of the cargo ship, he watched to make sure the Carson had successfully jumped to one of the many rope ladders before speeding off again. Carson quickly scrambled up the latter and looked side to side before making a b-line for the nearest open crate.

"He's up." Revy announced while scanning the deck of Sentinel.

"Good." replied Dutch as he speed the Lagoon around to the other side of the cargo vessel. Revy panned the vacant military boats with the Remington's scope, the third lookout she had counted was gone.

"Shit, the last guard already split Dutch." she snarled

"Doesn't matter as long as we have their attention," Dutch replied, he nodded to Marty who gave a thumbs up before exiting the cabin with the Lagoon company's RPG.

"Wait a sec'... it that? OH SHIT!" Revy examined as she dove into the Lagoon's top hatch. Instinctively Marty looked up then immediately mirrored Revy just as a high volume of 30mm rounds hit the Lagoon's deck.

"What the fuck was that?" Dutch asked as he swung the PT out of the cannon's range.

"That blonde bitch, she has fucking chain gun!" Revy explained, furious at the blonde gunwoman's ability to handle heavy weapons with relative ease.

"Damn." was Dutch's only reply. He swiftly moved the PT boat to rear of the Sentinel, circling back around to the where they had dropped Carson off.

"Weird," Benny commented, "you'd think there'd be more than just her shooting at us."

"No, they have the hostages. If anything they want us to bring to the fight to them." Dutch reasoned.

"Doesn't matter, I gonna make sure that ship is knee deep in blood when I'm finished." Revy growled.

"Well the plan doesn't change. Benny, tell Carson to put his head down." Dutch smirked. From the top hatch, Marty fired the RPG; it sailed with a bit of an upward arc before impacting the Sentinel's hull. Black smoke rose skyward as debris and shrapnel rained down into the water below. The PT pulled away from the cargo ship as another volley of 30mm bullets shot in its wake. Kasey frowned as she watched the old navy boat once again speed out of range of her heavily modified M230.

"Damnit, I'm like so tired of not being able to kill anyone today." Kasey complained, directing her speech to one of her personal squad members. He only glanced at her before moving to search the deck near the explosion. The blonde gunner pouted from being ignored before bringing her weapon at attention from the sound of gunfire. She and the rest of her squad carefully trotted through the maze a of metal crates and containers before coming across two blood stained mercenaries. She knelt down to look at their wounds; the hole in his chest suggested something of standard caliber, 9mm. She jumped up, scanning all the opening to the immediate area. It was only at the last second she heard the metallic tap of boots on a crate that she raised her chain gun in time see two figures wielding twin handguns leap down from over head.

* * *

><p>Carson dashed as quietly as he could across the tops of the crates, making his way to the stern of the ship where the control room was located. He would stop now again to avoid a large group of armed thugs running in opposite direction. He arrived at the back of the ship and quickly slipped through on already open entry hatch, the interior was dank. It was obvious this wasn't a very young ship. After a few minutes of running, Carson finally came across a stair well. He flew up, skipping multi steps as he went, until he ran into opposition. The two mercenaries looked surprised at first, but quickly shouldered their P90's. Only one soldier for hire was able to shoot as the other when down clutching a knife in his chest. Carson jumped down a flight of steps while blinding throwing two more knifes at the remaining assailant. Landing on the platform below, Carson placed an active smoke grenade as inconspicuously as he could before franticly jumping down the next set of stairs, narrowly avoiding another wave of bullets. The grenade ignited quickly filling the stair well with an impermeable fog. Making sure he had estimated distances more than once, Carson dove into the smoke, survival and ballistic knife drawn. After a second or two of blind, white, nothingness Carson felt the bump of another person and immediately ducked as the P90 rounds sprayed over head. Carson leapt up with a stiff upward slash; he heard blood splatter as a body tumbled down the stairs. Not wanting to see the result of his actions, Carson stepped carefully through the smoke and continued he search for the control room. Upon arriving at the top floor the knife wielder rolled into the bridge as stealthily as possible, only to find that his antics had reached a nonexistent audience. He located the communications terminal before speaking into his borrowed head set.<p>

"Okay I'm here, what do I do know Benny?" he asked.

"Wow that was faster than I though. Well you gonna need to find look under the board first." Benny explained. As quickly as he could manage, Benny walked Carson through the procedure of hardwiring a radio jammer. Several minutes later Carson hid the finished jammer inside the terminal, replacing the panels in order to deter suspicion. Armed with his two knives and making sure his book bag was on securely, Carson disappeared into the metal maze of the Sentinel's upper cabins.

* * *

><p>Revy danced and twirled in plain sight as she dodged Kasey's chain gun fire. For her own amusement she would bull's-eye one of the mercenaries Marty was currently trying to kill. But behind her usual demonic smile was a face of frustration, if she could kill that blonde bitch she would have by now. Despite her armaments, Kasey was fast and unnaturally agile; on top of that she swung her Hughes M230 chain gun like it was a mere pistol. Revy had to stay as close as possible; the gaping holes in the surrounding crates were reminders not try ranged offense again. Two Hands dug her boot into the deck as she lunged for another decisive blow, but the blonde bombshell of a gunner held the cannon in one hand as she block the roundhouse with the other. Revy rebounded off her arm and spun around both Cutlasses blazing only to have Kasey jump back letting the custom blast plates on her M230 absorb the bullets. Revy frowned as she was forced to back flip out of the path of 30mm rounds, she flanked around jumping toward the nearest mercenary while shooting him in the neck. Revy bounded over fallen foe as she ran up the crate that was behind him. With little effort the gunwoman scaled a wall of two crates high, launching herself off near the top unleashing fresh clips at the bikini clad gunner. Kasey matched her maneuver as she slid to her knees firing her chain gun into the air. Both gunwomen dodge each other's bullets as Revy landed and rolled behind cover while Kasey spun around and continued to unload 30mm fire. Revy began to sprint around for another attack when she heard it, or more accurately everyone heard it. Every speaker on the ship began to play a recognizable tune, it was when the lyrics started that everyone stopped.<p>

_If there's something strange_

_in your neighborhood_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

"What the fuck?" Kasey said aloud, "Captain! Suraj come in!" she yelled in her radio headset, until she realized it was no use. "Damn, it's on the radio too" she cried as she threw down her headset in frustration.

_If you're seeing things_

_running through your head_

_Who can ya call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

A few crates away Revy dropped beside Marty who was reloading her Grizzles.

"Is this Benny and knife boy's idea of buying us time?" Revy asked, almost laughing. Marty just nodded before standing and reengaging some nearby mercenaries.

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts_

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts_

_Who ya gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS!_

Revy laughed to herself before rolling from behind the crate and sprinting toward the blonde gunwoman, all but ready to finish the fight.

* * *

><p>Dutch ducked behind another crate as small squad ran by, in disarray at the sudden loss of radio contact. He had to commend them though; Tundra had only been on the Sentinel for a short period of time but had efficiently and thoroughly searched every crate they had gotten to. Dutch peeked out of the crate his 870 at the ready before running out to continue his own search of the item at hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Po grunted in frustration as she continued to pick the lock of the handcuffs that bound her. Rock on the other hand had gotten to his feet and hoped over the door.<p>

"Hey, Po, do you hear that?" he asked

"Yeah."

"What is that? It sounds somewhat familiar."

"Sounds like the Ghostbusters theme." Po replied as the handcuffs around her wrists opened with a satisfying pop.

"Um, what does that mean exactly?"

"That we'll be seeing my driver pretty soon." Po said as Rock turned to face her, his face now taking a more serious note.

"Po, why did Suraj mention Interpol?" he asked, his voice stern. Po stopped picking the handcuffs binding her legs, but did not look up.

"Why do you _think_ he mentioned it?" Po responded, her tone darkening.

"I don't know Po, I don't know"

* * *

><p>Carson dashed up and down the metallic hall ways of the cargo ship occasionally snapping his fingers to the tune of the Ghostbusters theme that was playing on a loop as he looked for any leads to where his two comrades had been taken. He skids to a stop when he realized his aimless running lead him into the ship's mess hall. The room was fairly wide, it was filled wall to wall with wooden tables and benches. He scanned the area, preparing to turn and leave when saw a kunoichi dressed in black calming eating a bowl of ramen. Carson froze at the sight, his next attempt to move was halted when a throwing needle pierced his arm. He dove behind the nearest table narrowly avoiding another barrage of needles.<p>

"So fast" Carson said to himself as he yanked out the needle, he peered over the table only to find that Tank had returned to eating her noodles.

"Really?" Carson complained at the audacity of her actions.

"I was hungry, and it just so happens to be dinner time." Tank replied, "But if you wish to fight, I will oblige." Carson rolled away as Tank's kick came crashing through the table, in a flash her ninjato blade was drawn and making passes at Carson's vital organs. Sparks brighten the dim room as Carson's knives began trade blows with Tank's blade. A prolonged parry allowed the knife user to kick the swordswoman away long enough to fire his homemade ballistic knife. Tank looked unamused as she leaned away from the blades trajectory while simultaneously throwing two shuriken, each barely missing their marks as they scrapped across Carson's leg. She gracefully spun into her next slash, expecting to meet the sharp edge of Carson's survival knife but was instead was introduced to his fist. He winched as the ninjato cut across his chest but was satisfied as Tank's head arced away, nose bloodied from the extra force of leaning into his punch. The swordswoman reeled but was still able to assume a defensive stance, unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop Carson's finishing lunge. Inches from her throat, he stopped when he saw a small blood stain on his arm from the previous man he killed. He stepped back still looking at the stain, stuck in the realization of what it meant. Carson only stole the life of another every once in a blue moon, but it's not like he wanted to, he wasn't supposed to, he was a driver not a killer. He didn't want to, but the execution came naturally, but it shouldn't come naturally, should it? Maybe he and Marty...Carson shook off the thoughts and did the only thing he could think of in this situation, he ran. As quickly as he could Carson dropped a smoke grenade and fled the mess hall leaving a still dazed Tank coughing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>Dutch kicked open what felt like the hundredth cargo container as he quickly began sifting through the items inside. Time was running out, he had to find the Tombstone before Tundra did...tombstone.<p>

"Couldn't be..." Dutch said as he slowly approached the back of the crate, he moved boxes out of his way as he moved toward the item that had clearly be isolated from the other contents of the container. It was an actual tombstone, a large gray tombstone that sat near the back of the crate. Dutch smiled at the irony before searching around the grave marker, finally finding what he had been looking for. Behind the tombstone sat an armored briefcase, Dutch picked it up, examined it, then sat the case on the slab of stone. He flipped open the two locks fastening the briefcase and peered inside. Sitting in highly absorbent black foam were three mirror like CD's. Dutch quickly closed up his find and stepped around the tombstone preparing to radio in his discover to Benny. He stopped short when saw a man that adorned an eye patch decorated with the Star of David.

* * *

><p>"Die ya fucking cunt!" Revy screamed as she flipped away from oncoming cannon fire while discharging her own weapons .<p>

"You first, bitch!" Kasey shouted, shooting at the crate the other gunwoman hide behind.

"Fuck this is starting to piss me off." Two Hands said to herself as she quietly slid behind another crate. She reloaded her last clips into the 92F before staring at them for a second.

"How is that whore not out yet?" she said aloud.

"It's like magic, dont'cha know?" Kasey growled, Revy looked up and instantly dove away as the blonde gunner fired her M230 from atop the crate. She began to run behind Kasey when she heard just what she had hoped for, just over the sound of the still blaring Ghostbusters theme she heard the rapid click of an automatic gun firing with no ammo. She leapt to the top of nearby crate to confirm what she heard only to jump down again to avoid the fire of two AK-74's.

"Yeah right, I ain't done yet you Asian bitch." Kasey informed continuing to spray the assault rifles she had picked up from fallen allies. She emptied the clips and began franticly looking for another gun, she spotted a lone pistol and dove for it. But instead of grabbing the handgun she rolled into the crate clutching her leg in pain from the 9mm round that had been lodged into it.

"Arrrggh!" she cried in agony, but continued to reach for the pistol only another bullet impale her arm.

"Not so mean without your big ass guns are you" Revy mocked as she walked up the injured gunwoman. Kasey only glared at her, until Two Hands placed a bullet in-between her eyes. Revy's patience had long since expired as she continued fire rounds into the corpse.

"Revy!" Marty called out, stopping Revy's onslaught on the dead body. "Let's find Dutch and get off this boat." she demanded. Revy snarled in acknowledgment before following her toward the other end of the boat.

* * *

><p>Rock gave a large sigh of relief as the handcuffs around his ankles fell.<p>

"Ah finally, c'mon let's get outta here." Rock said as jumped to his feet and began trying to open the door. He struggled for a bit before realizing it was locked, he then stepped away to give himself some room before preparing to knock the door down. In the midst of his windup Po stopped him.

"Alright hon, move before you hurt yourself." Po advised, shooing him away from the door. With one swift move she kicked down the door. Po stepped back when heard the door hit something.

"Ow, fuck that hurt." Carson exclaimed as he pushed the off of him.

"It's about time you got here Carson," Po said offering him a hand up. Carson smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm hoping you know the way out." Rock asked, anxious to leave the ship. Carson nodded as led them down toward deck. Half way through their trek, Rock noticed something.

"What happened to the music?" he asked, Po and Carson paused for a second.

"Wow your right, any ideas Carson?" Po replied.

"Run faster." Carson said as he broke into a sprint.

Once outside the main cabins, the dusk sky cast long shadows upon the deck as the trio continued toward the front of the ship. They stopped when they saw Revy and Marty hunched over an unconscious Dutch.

"Wake the fuck up Dutch!" Revy shouted, trying to refrain from slapping him. Her self control proved victorious as Dutch began to stir.

"Shit..." He said rubbing his head.

"What happen Dutch?" Revy demanded, Dutch started to replied but was stopped at the loud whistle like sound coming from the Sentinel's speakers.

Suraj's voice filled the air akin to an overlord addressing his subjects "Well this certainly was an eventfully day; give my regards to Dutch for finding the Tombstone Virus. My only regret is that I could not kill each and every one of you myself. Oh and Erica, if you survive the rest of the evening, look me up perhaps we can go to dinner. Ciao." The speakers went dead.

"What was that about?" Rock asked.

"Doesn't matter," Dutch said as he started to stand, "We need to get the fuck outta here anyway." He started to speak into his headset when he suddenly took notice of Carson, he was looking at the sky.

It was only a passing feeling at first but Carson decided to give it a second look. He tensed in pure horror as he confirmed what he saw. Even in the low visibility of the darken sky, he identified the silhouette large wings and the distorted waves of heat coming from the four turbo prop engines. Like an incarnation of the angel of death the plane banked and began to circle the Sentinel, but Carson never saw that as he had already pivoted to start a mortal sprint toward ocean.

"**AC-130!**" Carson screamed as turned trying to dig his feet into deck to make his getaway. No sooner had the words left his mouth did the first 105 shell impact the cargo ship. There was no sound, no noise, dust and debris filled the air as the explosion knocked the Lagoon Company and E.G. Transport to the ground.

"Holy fuck, where did they get that kinda gunship?" Revy shouted as scrammed to her feet.

"Who gives a shit" said Po as she got up and started to follow Revy to the edge of the ship. Everyone followed suit as the AC-130 began to pepper the ship with 40mm fire. With a communal leap of faith both crews dove into the water below just as another Howitzer round struck the Sentinel. Swimming frantically the group traveled as far out in frigid water as they could before turning to watch the gunship sink the mighty cargo vessel. Everyone squinted or covered their eyes as the Sentinel's finale was presented as a brilliant explosion from the gunship's last 105 shell. The sun set on the smoldering wreckage as the Black Lagoon returned from behind the island to pick up its crew and their clients.

* * *

><p><em>P.S.- I don't own the Ghostbusters<em>


	5. Winded

**Winded**

There was an awkward silence as the members of the Lagoon Company followed by E.G. Transport climbed into the waiting PT boat. Not even bothering to find dry clothes, everyone expect for Carson and Marty light up a smoke. Curiously Rock decided to take his cigarette outside on deck. Once back at the controls, Dutch changed the heading, pointing the Lagoon back toward Roanapur. And for a short period of time no one said a thing about his actions, until Po spoke.

"We have to go after him Dutch." Po said, her tone border line threatening.

"No we sure as fuck don't." Dutch snapped back, "Sure this job was rough to begin with. I was even kind enough to let our upfront fee slide, but there no way in hell you can make me put the Lagoon up against that kind of firepower. I can't exactly pick up a new boat at PT's 'R Us."

"Didn't I say I'd pay you fifty percent?" Po argued

"Yes, if we get the virus, which right now is in hands some psycho Arab with a multimillion dollar gunship, I really fucking big multimillion dollar gunship." Dutch shot back, "Unless you got some sort of awesome fucking plan that doesn't involve us getting blown to Hell, I'm going back to find a job that won't risk this company's most valuable asset." He and Po's eyes stayed locked in silent battle of will before Po spoke again.

"Not your call anymore Dutch." Po growled. With lightening speed she topped off the bullets in her revolver's camber and leveled her weapon at the Lagoon's captain. For a second nobody moved as they tried to process what was being implied. Then in unison Revy, Marty and Dutch upholstered their weapons.

"You can't be fucking serious." Revy snarled pointing one Cutlass at Po, the other at Marty. Carson on the other hand just stood there at a loss.

"What are you doing?" he asked Po, taken aback by her actions. But Po said nothing, in their current silence she began to fish through the pocket of her tactical vest. Everyone tensed when she began to pull something out, a badge.

Dutch scoffed at her implications, "You're in the wrong place to pulling that shit, Erica"

"I beg to differ Dutch, I'm with Interpol, this "shit" works anywhere." Po replied.

"Shove it up your ass." Revy barked, "Like it matters who you work for, point is your still trying to pull this off."

"Whatever, I'm turning this boat around so you can either shut the fuck up or get the fuck out." Po demanded

" Who's ship do you think you're on right now, on the Lagoon I make the rules." Dutch quickly retorted, but Po ignored him as she pulled back the hammer on her Dan Wesson.

"Look, Dutch. The American government may turn a blind eye to all the shit that goes down around here but the EU doesn't. You think I wanted to go back to that shithole city? I've been following Suraj since his war crimes in the Gulf, Dutch. This is my last case before I leave the organization and I'll be damned if let all this bullshit I've put up with go to waste because your too much of a pussy to go after a one eyed man with an expensive plane."

Dutch only looked at her, his expression hidden behind his sunglasses. Po, meanwhile was trying obviously to suppress her frustration and rage. It was then that she noticed Marty had put down her Grizzlies. Her own words began to click as she looked over at Carson who stood looking down at the floor in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, she couldn't turn back now.

"Well it looks like we weren't the only ones you kept out of the loop." Dutch chuckled.

"Shut up." Po choked out, her mind racing for possible solutions to take control of the situation. But she didn't get the chance as Rock decided to make his entrance. He took another long drag at his cigarette while looking at the scene before him, he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked quickly around the cabin before locking on to the badge in Po's hand.

"Interpol..." is the only word he spoke before Revy growled at him, "Get outta here Rock." But her voice never made it through the thick tension in the air. Despite her advice, curiosity had gotten the better of Rock, when he saw an opening he made his move. Without a word he quickly snatched the badge out of Russian Asian's hand's. Instinctively Po tried to reclaim it but stopped herself in mid swing when she felt the barrel of a 92F press against her back. Rock opened the casing the badge was fastened to, revealing an I.D. card with Po's smiling face on it. It was the face of a slightly younger Po, a face that was brimming with accomplishment. Rock peeked around the card a looked at the current Po. Anger, loss, regret, Rock could tell this was a clearly different Po even through the rage present on her face. He looked back at the card and noticed something else odd: It was expired.

"Po, what happened 3 years ago?" Rocked asked before he realized what he was saying. Nor did he probably realize what happened as Po drilled her fist into his face. It took less than a second for Two Hands to tackle Po and begin ground rolling brawl inside the Black Lagoon's cabin.

"Well that answers one question." Rock said to himself as he got to his feet rubbing his injured jaw. He backed away as quickly as he could from the ensuing fight, while giving a questioning eye to Dutch.

The ship's captain shook his head, "Carson, Marty, Rock leave them be." he said as he stopped the PT boat. He grabbed the beer cooler and beckoned everyone outside as he maneuvered around the melee.

"Those two, especially Erica, need to cool off a little." Dutch said once they were all on the front deck of the Lagoon. "Benny boy, make sure they don't break anything important." he said into his headset.

"Sure thing, Dutch." Benny's voice replied through the speaker.

* * *

><p>With a sigh Dutch leaned back onto the cabin window and offered out beers to everyone.<p>

"Thanks um, but I don't drink." Carson said uneasily as Dutch tried to hand him a beer. Dutch made a jester of consideration before opening the can and taking a sip.

"Rock, let me see that badge." Dutch asked, Rock tossed him the badge. Dutch took another sip from his can as he studied the I.D.

"So, how's the transport business coming?" Dutch asked.

"Not to great now that we know our boss is an Interpol agent." Carson replied queitly.

"Er, not technically." Rock added, "That I.D. and badge expired 3 years ago.

"Huh?"

"Hmmmm." Dutch said as he crushed his empty beer can in hand.

"So, she not with Interpol?" Carson asked.

"I guess not, but she really wants Suraj dead, and I can't blame her. Suraj isn't exactly the...chivalrous type."

"So what now?" Carson said, looking over at Marty who just shrugged back.

"Well I for one don't like being dragged into someone else's personal vendetta. Plus we don't know if going after the Tombstone is worth the risk or not since nobody seems to fucking know what it does." Dutch answered.

"I'm not sure if this is good time to say this but, Suraj claimed that Po knew." Rock said hesitantly.

"Good to know, since I'm pretty sure those two are just about done." Dutch replied. As if on cue the cabin door swung open and Po stumbled out of the hatch. She seemed okay, only a few bruises were on her face. She also sported a cut above her left eye. She half walked, half stumbled over to the edge of the Lagoon and emptied what little content she had remaining in her stomach as Revy staggered out of the hatch behind her.

"Ha, your pretty good, too bad I had to fuck up such a pretty face." Revy laughed as she slapped Po on the back causing her to heave more.

"Are you two finished? Dutch asked sarcastically as his light up another cigarette.

"Yeah were good Dutch." Revy said while taking a cigarette from the pack Dutch held in his hands.

"Well Po. If you don't mind I'd like to continue the conversation we were having earlier." Dutch said. Po trudged over to the group wiping the bile from her mouth. She stopped and stood right in front of Dutch, trying to keep her composure as much as she could.

"Give me back my badge." she demanded sternly while holding out her hand.

"Don't worry you'll get it back, as soon as we settle a few things. Now judging from the date on you I.D. card you probably don't work for Interpol anymore do you?" Po glared into Dutch's sunglasses but nodded back.

"Well that was somewhat of a convincing argument, but next question. What does the Tombstone do?" Po's mouth warped into an even deeper frown as she stole a glance at Rock.

"It was a US government program that was accidentally leaked and subsequently canceled. But before it could be covered up, someone got their hands on it and modified it." Po explained, "The basic design has stayed the same, to freeze electronic communication. Badge please." Po extended her hand even further but Dutch didn't budge.

"What do you mean by modified?" Rock asked. Po shot him another cold stare but answered. "It affects Internet Protocols that pertain to data speed and flow."

"Shit." Benny said through Dutch's head set, audible to everyone. "I knew that was beginning to sound familiar, I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. The Tombstone used to be that the old EP6 protection program the CIA was working on. It was supposed to act as an electronic fail safe against enemy intrusion and hackers by stopping the data while it was in transit."

"That does sound like a pretty dangerous piece of programming." Dutch commented, still refusing to relinquish the badge.

"Rock, what are you thinking about?" Revy asked in a low voice when she noticed and ever so subtle grin flash across his lips. Dutch too looked over a Rock expecting an answer.

"Hm, well I've realized two things since our escape from the Sentinel. First being that Po took this job not for the money but for some sort of personal revenge. My guess is that it had something to do with her leaving Interpol 3 years ago." Rock replied, his face wearing a frank expression, similar to Dutch. "Second is that someone like Suraj has no use for the Tombstone, his egocentric motives wouldn't allow it. As Benny explained I realized the Tombstone is worth more in the long term. Tundra's client has already calculated an extensive plan for the virus's usage, which in turn would mean your client has as well."

"Makes sense." said Dutch as he tossed the Interpol badge back to Po, "Guess that raises a bigger question though."

"Who else knows about the Tombstone?" Rock asked, finishing Dutch's statement. "And don't tell us you don't know, because we know you do. You used to work for Interpol, it was you job to know." Po scowled as she placed the expired badge back in her tactical vest. She panned around the deck. Dutch, Rock, Revy, Marty, Carson, all waiting intently for her answer.

"We were hired by the head of the Black Mafia to retrieve the Tombstone so I have no doubt that all of the West Syndicate knows about it."

"Fucking Christ." said Revy as she turned to walk away, Dutch just tilted his head down, laughing to himself. Rock gave a puzzled look at the information.

"You're probably gonna have to explain it to mister business man over there, 'cause he sure as hell ain't gonna figure it out." Revy called out.

"I'm not familiar with the West Syndicate group."Rock admitted, beckoning Po to explain.

"The Syndicates are like an urban legend, you only hear of it through word of mouth, that's it. Like the North, South, East Syndicate, the West Syndicate is a solid if not constantly wavering alliance between major organized crime groups in the Americas. These mafias will sometimes work with one another to maintain power and influence. The leaders of a Syndicate are usually the heads of the respective gangs, and only the most powerful don's get to be part of a Syndicate's governing "committee"." Po took a breath, and looked at Rock to see if he was keeping up. Before she could say more, he asked a question.

"How stable are these "Syndicates"?"

"Depends, the drug trade keeps the cartels and US gangs relatively happy so the West Syndicate normally isn't too bad. On the other hand religion and bullshit like that keeps the African and Middle Eastern mafias of the South Syndicate on edge."

"So it's safe to assume that you weren't hired by some random mafia head, but by a Syndicate leader acting on the wishes of his organization."

"Sure seems to be shaping up that way." Po replied, examining Rock. He was clearly contemplating something.

"Rock." Dutch spoke up, "I know what you're thinking, and no I'm not in the mood for one of your fucked up schemes."

"Then what do you propose Dutch, their offering us 60 percent for a pac-"

"Hey!" Po interrupted but stopped when Rock glared at her. She rolled her eyes at his astute assumption that she wasn't going to argue about the money.

"You know we need the money Dutch, and our ticket to it is sitting right in the palm of our hand." Dutch didn't respond, he only scratched his head looking rather displeased. He light up another cigarette hoping it would put him at ease. It didn't.

"One hundred thousand." he said after some time. Po almost fell to the floor.

"Wow, really Dutch?" she started to argue, but stopped. For all she was asking in was probably fair they got the majority of the pay.

"Rock I know you've come up with something, but this better be fuckin' air tight or we're going with my plan B" Dutch immediately said to Rock. Rock gave him a reassuring nod before beckoning everyone to come closer. After a convincing description of his tactical exploits of the past to put E.G Transport company at ease. Rock quickly laid out a rather detailed and thought out plan of offense. Though she dare not say it Po had to admit the man was very clever. Even if some of his ideas were more than risky, it was a sound strategy no better than one she could have come up with. After Rocks brief pow-wow everyone dispersed to prepare or to take a nap before the soon approaching operation. Rock was about to do the same before Revy caught him by the shirt and spun him around.

"I don't like that bitch, Rock." she growled with an intensity that made him flinch.

"I know Revy but I-"

"Feel sorry for her and want to help." Revy finished his sentence with a mocking tone. "Yeah I know Rock, It's just something feels...off." Rock nodded slightly before speaking again.

"Revy, how much about the Syndicates was true?" Rock asked returning to a more serious tone.

Revy scrunched her nose a little in thought before replying," I just like she said, there's just a few things she left out."

"Like what?"

"For started you gotta realize that the Syndicates only assemble when it's convenient for them, other than that they're just stay separate groups. And the only place they ever form is on their turf.

"Makes sense." Rock said, nodding his head in agreement.

"That's not the only thing bugging me," Revy continued, "if the bosses of a Syndicate are really calling the shot's then this shit were after is worth a whole lot more than we think it is."

"And that all but guarantees that E.G. and Tundra weren't the only ones sent after the Tombstone." Rock added

Revy nodded, "Great, let's get this job done. I'm not sure about you but I still wanna get paid." Revy said as she tossed her spent cigarette into the ocean while walking toward the Lagoon's hatch. With a bit of a smile on his face Rock followed her.


	6. Extras

**Extras**

The nearby bushes rustled as Carson dove under them, narrowly avoiding the passing patrol. Since the landing on Pulau Bangka, Carson had been enacting the first phase of Rock's solid if not risky plan. Much to his dislike, it involved penetrating Tundra's camp single handedly to relay enemy positions back to the team. He silently lay prone as he watched a nearby group of mercenaries circle back toward the dirt runway where the AC-130 gunship was located. He panned his view around area and froze when he saw a patrol heading his way. His ballistic knife at the ready, Carson watched as the squad of grunts approached the area and stopped. This particular group seemed to be fluent in Arabic or some similar language to the best Carson could figure. He released a small sigh as the group walked.

"Hey knife kid, what are ya doin'?" Carson nearly jumped out of the bush.

"Fucking Christ, don't scare me like that." Carson spoke back into his headset.

"Oh don't be such a fucking pansty." Revy's voice shot back.

"Carson, what the situation at the gunship?" Rocks voice quickly cut in.

"About what you expected, but there are lot more armed vehicles that we thought, I know I've counted at least five helicopters."

"That won't matter." Po voice joined in, "I'm pretty sure Suraj won't deploy them to deal with us, he always liked an up close and personal fight anyway."

"Indeed he does, Carson complete your task and radio in before you move to point C." Rock ordered.

"10-4" Carson answered. Using the darkness as cover Carson dashed as quietly as he could toward the AC-130, occasionally ducking behind a truck or helicopter to avoid the beam of an enemy flash light. with one final lunge he dove toward the front tires of the gunship, he quickly surveyed his surroundings before removing a tool from his trusty backpack and getting to work.

* * *

><p>"The Spectre's done, so I'm gettin' the fuck outta here." Carson's voice filled Marty and Revy's headsets followed the sound of hurried shuffling. From here position in a nearby tree Revy's lips began to curl into a smile.<p>

"Have you found a good strike point?" Rock's voice asked.

"Of course, you forget who I am Rocky? Let's go vampire." with that, Revy leapt from the tree a rolled to the ground breaking into a full sprint toward the camp.

"We're engaging, we'll be sure to give Dutch plenty of time." Marty assured Rock before jumping from the tree and following Lagoon's gunner. In the rapidly closing distance the flood lights of the camp began to illuminate their path. Marty had to admit the first few seconds of calm were nice, it was a good way to think of a backup plan. Because as soon as Revy arrived at the camps first tent all hell broke loose. Not even bothering to slow down, Lagoon's gunwoman barreled through the back of the tent tearing a large hole in her wake. She dove out the front shooting behind her back at the more than surprised mercenaries. The sound of gun fire brought everyone in the area to attention and within seconds submachine gun fire filled the air. Marty huffed as she tried to keep pace with Revy's trail of destruction, she dove behind cover for another reload and watched silently at the Asian gunner danced, twirled, and manically laughed.

"I thought we already killed a fuck load of these assholes, where do they keep comin' from?" Revy complained as she joined Marty behind the crates she was hiding behind. Marty only shrugged as she slammed another clip into her LAR.

"Youre not very chatty, are you?" Revy stated more than asked. The albino gunner sighed and nodded her head in a sort of 'I guess so' motion before rolling from behind cover. Now away from the crate, Marty dug her Puma's into the ground and sprinted away firing at the Tundra mercenaries. Not bothering to stand or to look Revy flipped her forearms over the crate and fired blindly into the group of assailants giving Marty enough covering fire to land a good number of fatal shots and slide behind a truck. The two remaining mercenaries began to hesitate a the sudden fall of their comrades, one even attempted to run. But with a powerfully thrust of her legs Lagoon's gunwoman back flipped over the crate, and with perhaps a bit of overzealous showmanship fired on the two mercenaries while upside down. Once on the ground Revy instinctively lunged to the side expecting to dodge another volley of bullets, but none came. She quickly panned around the area but there was no one. In the distance there was clearly audible gunfire, probably Dutch dispatching his fair share of grunts the Asian gunner thought. Marty, against her better judgment stepped from behind cover, both weapons drawn. No sooner had the albino gunwoman taken a step did multiple skuriken curve out the darkness toward Revy. Ready this time, Two Hands deflected all three with flick of her Cutlass.

"Carson." Is all Revy had to say for a sigh of complaint from E.G.'s driver to come through her speaker. Revy then spun around and pointed a Cutlass at another figure strolling towards them. From behind the shadow of another large truck Suraj walked towards them as causal as he could be, tailing him were two mercenaries brandishing light machine guns. He held up his hand signal the two to stop before walking forward a few more steps.

"You know you've made this job really shitty for us, right?" Revy stated giving Suraj a bit of a snarl.

"What?" Suraj mocked, making a face that tried to feint innocence, "I would never do anything of the sort. I was simply trying to retrieve _my_ virus before you hooligans showed up and started causing a ruckus."

Revy snorted and rolled her eyes in response. "Teh, cut your bullshit acting and give us the Tombstone so I can get off this fucking island, get my fucking money, and get drunk off my ass on a jillion fucking Barcadi's."

Suraj frowned, "Fine, fine, fine, if you want to get tonight's event over with so early, so be it." He pointed his finger in the air and spun it a few times causing both gunslingers to raise an eyebrow. But their questioning was short lived as armed thugs began to appear around them.

"But to show what kind of gentlemen I am, I'll let my guests make the first move." Suraj said as he gave a slight bow, his gun hand extended out and away from them. But no sooner had he finished the action did he lunge away as large caliber bullet ripped through the arm of one of his wingmen and continued into the truck behind them detonating its contents. There was an eerie moment of silence before all hell broke loose as the surrounding mercenaries opened fire on the gunwomen forcing them to search for cover.

"Nice miss, Erica." Revy sneered as bullets ricocheted off the barrel she crouched behind.

"You know, I knew he would flip our plan around, we made our set up too obvious." Po argued back.

"Whatever, just keep his crew of fucktards off of us, I wanna have a go at that one eyed bastard." Without another word Revy peaked over the barrel, located Suraj, and lunged.

"Po, where's Carson?" Marty asked while loading her LAR.

"Way over to your left...heh, looks like he's getting his ass kicked by Tank."

"Good, as long as he's not dead." Marty replied before leaping over the barrel to assist Revy. Fortunately assistance seemed to be the last thing Two Hands need as she gunned down the surrounding mercenaries, all the while blazing an obvious trail straight toward Suraj. But Suraj didn't even seem to notice as he checked over the 93R. Dirt flew as Revy leapt into the air for her opening move. A simple sidestep dodged her flying knee as Suraj brought his Beretta to firing position. But he was forced to jump back as another anti-material rounds careened past him, obliterating two other Tundra crew members that happened to be in its way. Revy took the brief pause in combat to slide behind the now smoldering truck that had taken Po's first bullet. She glance at the rounds exit hole and stopped mid-load, Erica was sure as fuck not using one of their rifles.

Carson grunted as Tank's ninjato pierced his skin again, she was stalling him and she knew it. In an instant Suraj had almost completely derailed Rock's plan, in fact that only thing that had gone according to plan was sabotaging the gunship. Carson was brought to his knee as he blocked one of Tank's downward slashes; he sure hoped Dutch was having better luck than he was.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch" Dutch said to himself as he searched through files as fast as he could. After a bit of searching, running, and gunning Dutch had finally found the tent that housed a computer and the Tombstone. Or what he thought was the Tombstone. So far Dutch had found nothing that Benny had described to be coding for the virus.<p>

"Rock, you there?" Dutch spoke into his headset.

"I'm here Dutch, what's wrong?"

"I've found 401k's, bank numbers, and lockbox codes but nothing resembling a modified military program."

"What?" Rock asked floored by the information

"Rock, where is Erica?" Dutch asked in a dark almost agressive tone, no sooner had he spoke did he hear the familiar click of a Dan Wesson revolver being cocked behind him.

"I have to give you credit Dutch, I always thought Rock would be the first to figure me out." Po said in an almost mocking tone. Before Dutch could move he felt his headset getting yanked away and the barrel of a revolver pressed to the back of his head. Dutch cursed under his breath.

"Move" Po commanded sternly, using her gun to nudge him away from the computer. While still keeping most of her attention on Dutch she began to gather the CD's, placing them in one of the pockets of her tactical vest.

"Let's be honest here, Erica. I could care less about what happens to that shit there." Dutch started. Po ignored him at first until she glanced up and noticed that Dutch had managed to turn around and level his weapon, all without making a sound. With the last CD safely in hand, Po refocused all her attention back on Dutch.

"And you know I've been used before, so that really doesn't bother me either, I think you know where I'm going with this." Dutch growled.

"Yeah, I think I do, you'll get your money Dutch, But right now I have a job to do." Po answered.

"Yeah I'm sure NSA or DIA, or whichever one of those agencies is wondering what's taking you so long." Erica narrowed her eyes at Dutch's words.

"I'm beginning to wonder just how bad my cover story was."

"Oh, don't worry your story was solid, you just let one important detail slip." Dutch replied. Erica smirked, she knew there was no point in trying to talk around Dutch.

"Well for what's it's worth at least tell Carson and Marty that their records are cleared in the states and that I'm sorry I got them into this." Po replied with most honest tone she'd probably taken in her entire life.

"Why don't you tell them yourself." Dutch responded while pulling back the hammer on his revolver.

"Because you're right. The DSS is gonna be pissed at my mission time." Po said, and in one fluid motion she lunged to the side while dropping an active flash grenade she had stolen from Carson.

* * *

><p>There seemed to be more punches than shots fired as Revy and Marty both fought for the upper hand against Suraj at close range. But for a man with no depth perception he was inhumanily fast, and to make matters worse Po's sniper support had altogether ceased giving the rest of Tundra an ample opportunity to return fire. Fortunately this close quarters tussle didn't last, as everyone was forced to jump back to avoid being hit by an unintelligent spray of light machine gun fire. Suraj saw his opening and rolled to the P90 of an fallen mercenary, he garbed the weapon and slide to a crouched position firing laterally at the two gunwomen.<p>

"ROCK! Where the fuck is Erica?" Revy roared as she ran behind what seem to be the only shed in the area.

"I don't know, something's wrong." Rock replied half confused, half enraged.

"Wow, come up with that yourself dipshit?" Revy growled back. She peered around from cover and watched as the albino gunner tried to close the gap on Suraj. A quick powerslide got under Suraj's volley but she was force to flip away as his wingmen sprayed support fire over his shoulder. Revy follow the fight for about 2 second before she noticed something odd. The craters left by whatever riffle Po was using appeared to gradually change angle...

"Son of a bitch! She's on the other side of the camp!" Revy yelled into her head set.

"What? Why?" Rock exclained puzzled, but his question never got through. Upon hearing an almost silent footstep Revy instantly raised her Cutlasses to block. Sparks seemed the spring from her Barrettes in slow motion as Tank's blade slide across the barrels inches from Revy's neck. Tank followed up with a quick punt to the stomach which forced Revy in one side of the shed and out through the other. Two Hands landed with a thud and a groan as she immediately brought her weapon up to point in Tank's general direction. For a second there was nothing, then as quietly as she appeared Tank jumped over the shed and homed in for a final blow. Revy attempted to get to her feet while firing, but the action was far too slow, she readied herself in another blocking position. But no impact came as Carson parried the attack forcing Tank backwards.

"Well, that's a new one." Tank commented at Carson's currently wielded knife. It was significantly larger than the survival knife he usually carried, it shaped and girth resembled the Roman gladius, while the base of the blade had an uncommonly large seriated edge. The only thing that seemed out of place was the hilts brown marble finish, a feature that probably made the weapon rather heavy. Tank only smirked as she unleashed a blur of sword thrusts, watching as Carson stumbled backwards with each block. Revy lifted her 92F in an attempt to take advantage of Tank's momentary lapse in attention; she was halted when a bullet ripped across Tank's shoulder spinning her to the ground.

* * *

><p>"God you fucking suck." scoffed the Asian woman sitting next to the marksman that had missed all of Tank's vital organs. She put down the binoculars and light up another cigar, she took a long drag before she resumed spectating the camp's ensuing battle.<p>

"You know this wasn't exactly the job I was hired for-" the shooter started

"Yeah but you're the one that brought the rifle, so sorry if I assumed you were good at this."

The shooter only sighed before taking a few more shots. The woman laughed as only 50% of his targets hit their mark, while in the process of reloading a third person approached and knelt beside them.

"Yo, Skinthead, Tes', what the fuck are we waiting on?" the man's voice bellowed. Tesla let out a puff of smoke in his direction before addressing him.

"Your still here? Get Nino off her ass and go help those slobs down there." she barked.

"Fuck!" the man held his hand to his ear as if she had screamed into it, "You don't gotta yell, damn." he replied before getting up a strolling back to the Suburban that was parked a few yards away.

Marty's duel with Suraj had more than taken a toll on her as grimaced in pain while she lunged away from another wave of semi-automatic fire. Scraps and cuts covered her body from way too many close calls, Marty was on her last rope and last two magazines. But as she peeked around the corner to location Suraj she found him activity dodging an onslaught of long range fire. With one last fluid sway Suraj avoided a bullet sailing parallel with his chest, he tossed his Raffica from his left hand to the right and aimed down line of the last bullet's trajectory. On a hill a few hundred meters away Tesla and the shooter rolled behind some nearby trees as the 93R's now inaccurate rounds peppered the landscape.

"Fuck Davis, you couldn't put at one bullet in him, could you?" Tesla complained.

"Shut up, I've had this WA 2000 for all but two weeks, this isn't like riding a bike." Davis retorted. "Besides I'm sure we gave Nino and D more than enough time to get to the camp." As if on que the dull scream of a man in pain reached their ears.

* * *

><p>Suraj turned his in the direction of the cries but immediately jumped back as Marty tried to make another pass. Suraj leveled his Barrette but stopped short in order to block a roundhouse from Revy. He spun to crouch in order to avoid Revy's follow up volley of close range fire, with enough time spend on defense Suraj rolled to the nearest idle submachine gun and prepared to give himself support fire. Half in his roll Suraj was halted. Surprised by the sudden influx of pain he looked down at himself to locate the damage. He found a blood stained machete lodged in his left leg, after less than a millisecond of processing Suraj lifted his Raffica in a defensive position just the machete's owner landed on top of him attempting to behead him with another identical blade. Sparks and dry blood sprayed over him as the assailant growled over him through the severed forearm clenched in her teeth.<p>

"El Nino?" Suraj half yelled half asked as he tried to stab her with his own combat knife, but the female slasher spit the arm in his face and slid into a back flip while pulling the other machete out of his leg. she picked herslef up and began to hungrily lick the blood from her blade.

"Long time no see, Jordan." El Nino spoke slowly and with a heavy Spanish accent. Suraj pushed to arm of the fallen mercenary away from him as he jumped away from the incoming fire of another light machine gun team. El Nino and the two gunwomen scattered and took to whatever cover they could find, Nino and Revy ended up behind parked truck.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Revy quickly asked making sure to keep a Cutlass point in her general direction. The women turned her head and meet Revy's demonic eyes with a pair of her own.

"Don't get your panties in a twist chica, we're own your side." Nino replied, flashing the most unreassuring smile Revy had ever seen. The two stared each other down before Revy asked,

"What'da mean '_we're_ on your side'." El Nino flashed her canines into a wicked smile as she offered Revy to peer over the truck before rolling underneath and sprinting into combat. As she reloaded, Revy watched El Nino join a towering black man dispatching the ill fated mercenaries that surrounded him. Revy watch as the man's overwhelming martial arts precision allowed him to dodge enemy fire and deliver fatal blows to the mercenaries that got to close. Her lips curled into in even more wicked smile, the sight was just too much as Revy let loose a very primal growl while vaulting over the truck and sprinting into the fray.

Sight and sound began to blend as time slowed down for Suraj Jordan. He watched as the as the dwindling numbers of the Tundra group tried desperately to save they selves from their highly skilled opposition. He cringed as blood from his wounds flowed steadily out of his body. He grunted as he pulled himself up for what might be his last bought in this world, the Mexican Mafia's go to assassin; one of the best gunners in South East Asia; and the Crip's number one soldier. Suraj breathed painfully and slowly as his last reserves of adrenalin surged into his system. He looked down his weapon, one last clip, one last knife, one last fight.

Revy ejected her clips after mowing down three nearby mercenaries when Suraj finally broke from cover. He movements blurred as he dodged a machete thrown by Nino, he launched himself skyward using the momentum from his front flip to land a power drop kick on American martial artist. The obvious attack was easily blocked but the fighter jerked back as blood spewed from his shoulder, Suraj's combat knife protruding from his skin. The Iranian pushed off injured man in order to dodge Nino's midair swing and while still airborne placed a burst of three rounds into El' Nino's right leg. Revy only had time reload her right handed Cutlass as Suraj blindly fired toward her while sidestepping a jab from the fighter. Like a side winding snake, Tundra's commander slide behind the African American's back prying out his knife in the process. Revy's first bullet was avoided while the second was deflected in a brilliant explosion of sparks from Suraj's Raffica. The empty Cutlass clashed with the combat knife while the trigger guards of the other two firearms connected. For a split second the two gunman played a game of mercy as the two fought for an angle at the others head. Suraj almost smiled to himself as he saw Revy eye's involuntarily twitch from tracking movement behind him. He jump back as far and high as he could effectively dodging a sliding kick from the fighter, but it was in mid air when he released he had lost. Instead of attacking Suraj, the martial artist slide to his knees, cupping his hands in front of him providing a sort of spring broad for Revy to vault off of.

"Beautiful" Suraj mouthed as Revy leveled her 92F. He contorted his body in mid air as much as he could before the shot came. Blood engulfed his face as the bullet cut open the left side of his head slicing off the eye patch. Suraj fell with a gruesome thud that seemed to echo throughout the camp. Revy landed on top of him ready the deal the finishing blow when the earsplitting horn of a nearby vehicle stopped everyone in their tracks.


	7. Siege

**Siege**

Rock grunted as he helped Carson n climb onto the Lagoon which was dock some distance away from the camp. Marty refused assistance as she boosted herself up onto the deck with a single jump. Without a word she dashed into the Lagoons cabin, before Carson or Rock could comment, she reappeared, "pez" dispensers filled with fresh magazines. Not even half way across the front deck the albino gunwoman launched herself upward, sailing through the air with hang time that rivaled Revy. Sand flew up in an explosion like puff as Marty made a hard landing. Shaking it off she sprinted off the beach and in to the trees back toward the camp.

"Where's Po?" Rock demanded, his frustration evident.

"Dude, I'm covered in cuts. How the fuck should I know? This was your plan, you figure it out." Carson retorted

"I know, and it seems I miscalculated a very important detail." Rock replied as he climbed to the Lagoon's upper deck. He retrieved the binoculars that idled there and looked out over the horizon.

"I think what you looking for is that way." Benny said, with a surprised look Rock turned see Benny leaning against the cabin door, a cigarette propped up in his mouth. Rock leveled the binoculars in the direction Benny had pointed his thumb: due north. Even through the glare of the early morning sun rock could see the warped air of exhaust followed by the back of a lone helicopter.

* * *

><p>The horn was still ringing in Revy's ears as she watched a large truck skid to a stop near her. The appearance of the vehicle peaked her interest for about .5 seconds before she returned her finger to depressing the trigger on her Cutlass.<p>

"D!" a female voice emanated from the vehicle's direction. Before the 9mm could plow its way through Suraj's skull, Revy was shoved away with tremendous force. She rolled once before stopping with her knee. She pulled herself up, the one loaded weapon pointed at her aggressor. It was the fist fighter who had tackled her away from Suraj.

"Whoa, chill the fuck out for sec' there Two Hands." Tesla said as she stepped out of the SUV. Revy aimed a questioning look at the Asian driver. She stood just as tall as Revy but was clearly older. Or she looked older, across the obviously oriental frame work of her face and body was enough burn scars to make Ms. Balalaika cringe. And she made no effort to conceal her scars sporting a tank top and baggy shorts. The seemingly perpetual frown on her face only intensified the claw-like burn markings that started over her left eye above the hairline, streaking their way diagonally across her face. Before acknowledging Revy she reached back into the Suburban procuring a canister of something, strapping it perpendicular to her across her lower back.

"D, make sure that bastard is secure. Nino get the fuck up, everyone know's you ain't hurt." she commanded. The American fighter quickly grabbed a piece of scrap metal and twisted it into a makeshift handcuff that he used to secure Suraj's hands behind him. He then picked up the Iranian by his collar and dragging him toward Tesla. El Nino sat where she was and through pained grunts dug one of the Raffica bullets at of her leg, tossing in Lil' D's direction. The African American paused for a second when a spent bullet covered in blood hit Suraj's head. She checked her body for any other injuries or if any one of her other numerous wounds had reopened before limping toward Tesla as well.

"Wow you guys turned this place to hell on earth." Tesla commented as she beckon for the Suburban passenger to get out. The door opened and Revy instinctively twitched her Cutlass in Davis's direction. Davis was fairly tall, and well built. What turned Revy off was the large tattoo of a Swastika that covered the upper right side of his shaved head. His jacket was embroied with other various Nazi ensigna didn't help either. It was enough of a shock for Revy to involuntarily voice her thoughts.

"Duh fuck? You guys are rolling with mothafunckin' Nazi?" She half asked, half stated.

Tesla laughed at the comment, "Yeah like we didn't a lot of that shit on this trip." She let her laugher slow before starting again.

"Whew, okay down to business. Where the fuck is your boss Two Hands?" Tesla demanded.

"Tch, like hell I know. So were'd you pick up my nickname?" Revy immediately replied.

"Don't flatter yourself bitch, you should just be happy that some people around here actually keep up with the fucking news."

Revy glared back in response.

"You know a better question would be, 'where's Erica?'' Davis stated.

"Yeah, where is that big breasted bitch?" Tesla agreed, looking around

"Heh, that fact that you're still here means she's already gone." Suraj laughed, but his taunt was cut short by a quick jab to the stomach from Lil' D.

"Shut up nigga, ain't nobody ask you." he barked.

"Why not? I doubt any of you idiots will figure out what happened to her." Suraj retorted, earning another punch, this time in the jaw. His head whipped sideways spewing blood in a wide arch.

"D!, chill the fuck out. I want that prick alive for now." Tesla commanded, stopping Lil' D's third punch mid-swing.

"That asshole's right, Erica defected." Dutch said, causing everyone to turn in his direction. Lagoon Company's boss strolled up to the group, shotgun over his shoulder, blood on his cloths, and frustration across his face.

"Ah, there you are lardass. What's that look for? Ya boyfriend kick you off the boat again?" Tesla sneered.

"Nice to see you again too, Tesla" Dutch said, cracking a bit of a smile.

"So this I'm guessing is the Dutch you spoke of before?" Davis asked

"That'd be me." Dutch replied observing the company around him, "Interesting team you've got here Tesla." Dutch commented, his eyes stopping on Davis.

"Wow, yet another random person from your fucking past Dutch, can we may be back up and figure out what the hell's going on." Revy piped up.

"Excellent question, what's this you say about Erica defecting?" Davis said.

"Yeah, the big bosses back home wanted her specifically, and you mean to tell me she fucking bailed?" Tesla added

"I don't even know why we should care, were just here for the exchange we've already had our payday." El Nino argued in her slow moving heavily accented voice.

"But that doesn't me we get paid." Revy retorted.

"Hey, what about me? I can't help but think I played an important role in all this." Suraj snickered; the blood smeared across his face did nothing to hide his maniacal smile. Before Tesla could say anything, Lil' D gave Suraj a quick but viscous headbutt, snapping the Iranian's head back. His head lay limp for a second but popped back up with the same crazied smile plastered on his face.

"I like this kid! Where'd you find him?" Suraj asked through his toothy grin, making sure to bear his canines at Tesla.

"Suraj! Shut the fuck up." Tesla fumed, as she wrapped a tube leading from the canister on her back around her left arm. The tube ended in a nozzle like device that that lay on top of her forearm, she wrapped her hand around its detonator like trigger. The nozzle split into a trident like formation across her knuckles and ended a about 4 inches past her fist.

"Or what babe? I'm dying to know." Suraj jeered.

Tesla squeezed her left fist and the trigger cause the nozzle to spark and erupt into a massive pillar of bright red fire that shot skyward. The cause of Tesla's multiple burns now apparent, everyone except El Nino and Lil' D stepped back a few feet from wave of flame.

"I'll do what I do to all men the annoy me." Tesla growled.

"Incinerate my testicals?" Suraj snorted, pushing Tesla further.

"Tesla!" Dutch roared stopping her advance toward Suraj. "Suraj doesn't have the Tombstone, Erica does."

Tesla gave Suraj another snarl before killing the flames, almost in unison with Marty leaping out of the wooded area guns first. Probably not the best idea she had come up with, for everyone in the group immeaditly brought their weapons up to bore, pointed in her direction. And with enough killing intent to make the albino gunwoman step back.

"Shit, don't scare people like that ya fuckin' vampire." Revy said as she brought her cutlass down, everyone around her doing the same with their weapons.

"Well if it isn't Pricila, I guess that means your boytoy can't be far away." Tesla scoffed.

"Pffffft, your name's 'Pricila'?" Revy said, trying to choke down her laughter. Marty only offered a frown as she walked up to the group, her Grizzlies know holstered.

This time it was Davis's turn to speak, "Just so were clear on this, Suraj doesn't have virus, because Erica succeeded in retrieving it. But Erica's not here because she defected? Something's not adding up."

"Your girl works for Interpol." Suraj added, his smile now gone.

"Used to." Dutch corrected.

"Yeah, everyone knows what her job was before she went under." Tesla said, "Doesn't explain why the fuck she's not here know."

"From what I've figured out, she went straight from Interpol to Uncle Sam." Dutch answered.

"How do you know." Marty asked, her crimson eyes know focused on Dutch.

"When she briefed us in the office she mentioned an incident involving killer maids in _Venezuela, _now correct me if my underground connections are wrong. But I do believe the Bloodhound had established her reputation as a killer maid her in Roanapur, not Venezuela."

Revy's eye light up as she processed Dutch's words with the conversation he was quoting. Fucking Christ he was right, the only way for her to have known that would to have been..."a government agent." Revy said aloud to herself.

"Exactly my point." Dutch added.

"Whoa, we're going by that? I think you're underestimating how fast information travels underground Dutch." Tesla began to argue, "I've known about that crazy bitch's battles here and I haven't been through Thailand's asshole in years."

"True, but when's the last time you worked for the Triad?" Dutch asked.

Tesla opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again. The crew she rolled with now was not her go to team, she now ran with some of the best, doing jobs around the world. Quality intel practically landed in her lap. Dutch had made his point.

"So what the fuck happens now?" Revy impatiently asked. And before anyone could answer:

"I vote we let Suraj go." The Iranian said, his smile returning.

"Fuck it. Suraj you're done." Tesla replied, she the knob on the nozzle a small turn before having her arm explode into flames again. This time however the large pillar quickly shrank into a long arrow like fire, similar to a welding torch.

"Temper, temper, Tesla." Suraj said while waving his finger back and forth...Tesla eye's widened from rage to shock.

"D!" Tesla yelled in vain. Even though Lil'D was ahead of her with the incoming jab, that didn't stop Suraj from stopping it mid-flight. Using the sound of the block, Suraj covered the ejection of a small plastic tab that sprouted from the heel of his boot. With a flick of his ankle, the tab snapped off and spun through the air. The tab was caught in the jaws of Suraj who with a little bit of fancy footwork, pushed himself away from American fighter.

Even with weapons being raised at him, Suraj didn't move. He didn't even give a witty last line; he just tipped head and gave a small wave of his hand before crushing the tab in his teeth.

* * *

><p>BABOOM! Rock almost fell from his perch at the sound of the explosion. Within an instant, Carson was on deck.<p>

"What the fuck was that?" Carson asked. Rock scrambled for the binoculars he could have sworn he had laid beside him. He located them and quickly brought them up to his eyes.

"Shit." Was the only word that escaped his lips as he looked toward the island. A now blazing inferno was burning the trees that lay around the camp. A enormous column of black smoke rose in the morning sky challenging the light that rose in the east. Before Rock could say anything Carson was the off the deck and running into quickly approaching fire.

"Wait!" Rock started to say, within a little under 5 seconds Carson was running back, he dove to the side just as a large black SUV crashed through the trees behind him. Its front tire caught an edge causing it the flip. It rolled twice before stopping driver side up. The driver side door exploded into a pillar of flame, shortly follow by an angry looking Asian woman.

"Fuck!" she screamed to herself before climbing completely out of the wrecked truck. Rock instinctively recoiled as she turned to face him.

"Start the engine, dumbass! The rest of your crew is right behind me!" As if on queue, Revy, Dutch, Marty, and two other unrecognized people came sprinting out of the jungle.

"Get the lead out Carson, let's move!" Dutch barked as Carson scrambled from the beach onto the ship.

As soon as everyone was somewhat on the PT boat, Dutch floored the engines in reverse. But before the ship was too far away, Tesla aimed her left arm at the fallen Suburban, and fired. Flamed painted the SUV for a few seconds before the gas tank ignited. It rolled more from the force of the explosion before blending into the inconsistent eruptions of the raging inferno.

"Holy shit." Tesla said as she stumbled to the ground, with gritting teeth she removed a piece of shrapnel lodged in her leg.

"Is anybody dead?" Tesla asked aloud, everyone except for El Nino gave a loud groan. Satisfied with the reply, Tesla when about treating the rest of her wounds. That was until she noticed Rock staring at her and the rest of her crew.

She began to comment but Lil'd beat her to the punch, "Fuck, do you guys have a patch kit or somethin'" he groaned. Rock was instantly brought to life, he moved in the cabin, shortly reappearing with a single first aid kit, and a massive roll of gauze.

"Here, I'm not sure how much it'll help though." he said, looking at Lil'D heavily bloody right arm.

"ROCK. BEER." Revy demanded before Rock could even kneel to hand 'D the supplies. Rocked rolled his eyes before going to the cabin and retrieving the cooler. He once again quickly returned, tossing the Asian gunner a can.

"That op was your idea, wasn't it?" Tesla asked from her reclined position atop the deck. Rock stopped mid-pull on the can of his own beer.

"Yes, and it was clearly the worst plan I've ever created" Rock replied solemnly, failing to hid the distaste in his eyes.

"I wouldn't say that." Davis said, he was next to El Nino, dressing her wounds and stopping her from drinking her own blood. Rock swiveled to acknowledge him, he flinched as soon as he caught sight of his forehead.

"You strategy seemed sound from where I was." Davis continued.

"How long were you following us?" Rock immediately asked.

"Just to the island, we were hired to make the exchange for the virus."

"Fuck, the Tombstone must be worth a fuckin' shit ton to warrant being escorted but three assassins and a Nazi." Revy commented

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. I'm the fuckin' driver." Tesla corrected.

"Ha! You're a fucking wheelman?" Revy laughed

"Yeah, I'm a fucking wheelman, Darius can tell you." Tesla replied.

"Darius?" Revy and Rock asked simultaneously before looking at Carson who was now frowning at Tesla.

"Well I guess I can understand why you guys wouldn't want to give us you full names," Rock started, but Tesla interrupted him.

"Wait, you don't fuckin' know who this kid is, do you?"

"Yeah, and we don't give a fuck." Revy injected.

Before Rock could pry, Davis quickly pulled him away, leaving the two foul mouthed women to themselves.

Once at the back of the Lagoon, Davis spoke, "Let them be, Telsa will find an excuse to be pissed at anything."

"I know what you mean." Rock nodded in agreement. "May I ask you something?" he said suddenly. Davis eyed him curiously for a moment before nodding.

"Er, um how do I put it..."

"Oh, you mean the whole Nazi thing?" Daivs said

"Yeah...I mean how exactly does that work?"

"Well, it's sort of a long story, let's just say I used to be one of 'them' until someone I thought was inferior showed me that _I _was the one curbing my own potential. He opened me to world of the Syndicates...

'The syndicates again' Rock thought as he listened to Davis

...what he revealed to me was that the narrow minded views of groups such as the KKK, and Neo Nazis were actually losing money."

"Oh really, there is something i didn't know?" Rock commented

"Yep, that's what I do now. I put on my old Nazi face and mutilate the gangs from the inside. Plus I make a shit load more money playing as the West's racist puppet master."

"That doesn't explain why you're here though." Rock said.

"Oh, that." Davis replied, he moved to a metal brief case that was tied down to the boat further down the stern. He must of put it there when we were rushing to leave, but fuck me for not noticing it Rock thought to himself. Davis return holding case, he spun a few dials near its handle.

"I'm here because I'm the negotiator." he announced before opening the case. Rock had to choke down the astonishment of what he saw. Hundreds upon hundreds of a US dollars packed neatly into rows and bound by rubber bands. Unfortunately for Rock, the Roanapur in him instinctively move his hand toward to money.

"Ah, ah, ah." Davis warned while slamming the brief case shut. Rock brought his hand back, scolding himself for such action.

"Let's figure out what the fuck's really going on, then maybe we can talk about compensating the Lagoon Company for their troubles."

"Sounds good" Rock replied, never thinking that he'd come to like a Nazi.

* * *

><p>The promise of a scorching midday crept higher into the sky, as the Black Lagoon motored past the harbor's Buddha entrance. They weren't more than 2 minutes into the harbor when from the top of the Lagoon's look out post did Davis voice his concern.<p>

"Crap." he said while peering the through the scope of his WA, the binoculars had been damaging during the escape leaving only rifle scopes to used for surveillance. Laying prone on the bow Two Hands peered through the Barrett's sight's.

"Shit. Why is there a fuckin' helicopter on our dock?" Lagoon's gunwoman demanded. As the PT boat came closer, more of the Lagoon Companies dock came into view. There sitting perpendicular on top of wooden pier sat an AH-64A Apache, but the peculiar sight didn't last long. The wake from the approaching torpedo boat was all it took for the over strained pier to collapse. Wood buckled and exploded underneath the attack helicopter as it fell into the bay. It stopped with an audible but muffled "clank" half way submerged underwater.

Everyone stared at the downed machine as the Lagoon crawled into port, even Dutch gave a low whistle at the sight. Though he quickly stopped when he contemplated about how the fuck they were gonna get that chopper out of the water. The silence within the group was short lived as the high-pitched sound of a bike engine starting cut through the air. A couple hundred feet away in a nearby storage lot, the sound of tires skidding was followed by the roar of a small engine. From in between an alley made of metal crates rocketed a bright red Ducati ridden by a very recognizable figure. Before anyone could even process a comment or action, the Barrett M82 came to life. The first two shots were wide, the third obliterated the motorcycle's windshield. It was at this point time began speed back up and resume a normal flow for Two Hands.

"Revy!" Rock called as he watched Po and her bike slide behind the Lagoon's dock office. But she was already gone, one near super human leap later and she was sprinting down what was left of the pier, Marty hot on her heels.

"Shit, is she always like that?" Tesla said from her seat next to Dutch.

"Heh, like you should one to say that." the PT boats captain relied; he took another long drag of his cigarette. Tesla did the same with her cigar.

"Besides this fucking job was a waste of time and money from the get go. So fuck it, I say let her kill that bitch." Dutch said, the ship now fully stopped he grabbed a nearby beer and took a swig.

"True, but from what you told me, she might still have something important." Telsa argued

"Like I said, fuck it, she could transferred all of what I saw by now and trashed the rest."

"Well shit, if it's any consolation, We will be paying for your help and services thus far."

Dutch raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just think of it as me doing you a solid."

Dutch frowned for a bit but shrugged it off.

Barreling around the corner as fast as her legs would let her, Revy heard the one thing that would piss her off even further, the bike's engine restarting. She fired as the motorcycle zipped away and turned on the road leading out of the docks.

"FUCK." she complained, still running after Po. She suddenly stopped after finding an object of the utmost irony. Another cyclist came motoring down the road toward her, "Bad day for you, asshole." Revy said as she popped him in the shoulder with a 9mm. She watched him roll end over end off the bike in complete shock at being shot for no good reason.

"I'm gonna borrow this, it that cool?" Revy said as she picked up the machine and straddled.

"Ahhggaah, you fucking bitch! You shot me! What the fuck?" the person yelled clutching his left shoulder in agony.

"Thanks" Revy smirked before peeling out and onto the street. Carson and Marty slid to a stop near the injured stranger as they watched the stolen bike speed away.

"Damnit, need a car, need a car." Carson said frantically searching for a usable automobile. He flinched when Marty causally placed a hand on his shoulder. Carson turned to see that Pricila had taken off her sunglasses revealing her two piercing red eyes.

"Carson do we even have a plan?" she asked, squeezing his shoulder for emphasis.

"Yeah, shouldn't we stop them?"

"Probably. But can we? Maybe we can stop Po, but I have no idea how we would even slow down Revy. And a better question is why, Po lied to us. Used us."

Carson was taken aback by Marty's new intensity, her blood colored eyes seemed to see right through him, but that didn't change his reply "I know but, she's still our friend, isn't she?"

"Friend? That's a novel concept."

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Marty opened her mouth to speak but stopped, she let go of his shoulder and furrowed her brow. Still she kept her eyes locked with his.

"Are one of you assholes gonna help me?" said the gun wounded patron. Without looking Marty pointed an LAR at the man quickly who moved back, wishing he had gone the long way home today.

"Look, I suppose I don't want her getting herself killed, but that doesn't mean we start trusting her again." Marty finally replied.

"Fair enough. Now we need to find a car or something. Otherwise we're never going to catch them." Carson said.

* * *

><p>Rounds from a stolen Mini-Uzi shredded the landscape as Po blindly sprayed behind her in an attempt to deter her crazed pursuer.<p>

"Christ, this is why I fucking hate my job." she grunted, she tossed the empty submachine gun aside. The morning traffic in Roananpur was in no way forgiving; even the nimble motorcycle had to slow down from time to time.

"God, how does Carson do it in a fucking car?" Po said to herself, even with her cycling experience she always had that fear of the one mistake that would bring everything to a screehing halt. Revy on the other hand did not seem to share that fear. 9mm's ricochied off cars and crashed through windows as Lagoon's gunwoman fired while dodging traffic.

What the fuck? Why does she even know how drive a motorcycle? Po thought to herself. She ducked as another wave of bullets flew over head. Tires squealed as Po was forced to make a sharp left turn by an oncoming truck into another storage lot. Her Ducati rolled to a stop as she looked around, crate upon crate surrounded her almost like a large metal arena...Po turned at the sound of another motorcycle stopping some distance from her.

"You know what hate more than stupid bitches like you?" Revy asked as she killed the motor and swung off the bike.

"Your Jap boyfriend's tiny dick?" Po retorted, swinging off her own bike.

"Real fuckin' funny, you're just full of that, aren't you?" Revy topped off her twin 92's with fresh magazines.

"Yeah, it happens when you're this fuckin' hot. I get a lot of sex jokes." Po began to mirror the circular movement the Asian gunner was walking as she spun the cloth off of her staff. Revy raised an eye brow at the sight. As the cloth fell away it revealed to the staff to be a PTRD anti-tank rifle, professionally restored and maintained. It even sported a sharp, black painted finish. Had Revy been closer she also would have seen the gold script etched in the barrel reading: 'The Judge'.

"You know you fucked with the wrong bitch, right?" Revy growled through her demonic smile. Her arms swung low at her sides as she continued her slow arch around an imaginary ring, constantly measuring her distance and surveying her surroundings behind the pitch black blood lust of her eyes.

"Yeah I know, I just hope you're ready for you verdict." Po said as she loaded in a round and locked the rifle's bolt.

"Verdict? Sorry to inform you cunt, but there is no law here." Revy's hands tensed around her Cutlasses.

"There doesn't need to be law to pass judgment." Po brought the rifle up to her hip, hands securely around the trigger and carrying handle.

"No, only power." Revy replied, her smile now sober. Sober enough for Po to frown and stop moving, Revy mirrored her.

They stayed there, weapons twitching, waiting. Eyes deadlocked with the other. Adrenaline spiked, muscles tensed, sound faded, the smiles that only harden killers wore reappeared. Then they began.


	8. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

The Cutlasses flashed as Revy dove to the side narrowly avoiding the massive incendiary round. With the momentum from the lunge the Asian gunner scaled the nearest crate and dove behind it just as a second anti-material round blew a chunk off the top of crate. Po loaded in a third round from behind her cover, which ironically was the motorcycle Revy had arrived on. As soon as the bolt was locked she spun around and fired, but Revy was already airborne firing 9mm rounds toward Po.

"Fuck!" Two Hands screamed as the poor launch angle provided Po with still reliable cover behind the bike. But that soon became an afterthought as Po swung the PTRD by the barrel hooking the still mid-air Revy by the stock, crashing her into the unforgiving concrete. Revy growled as fired down the line the anti-rifle provided but still the motorcycle gave the Asian-Russian a shield. Revy rolled away just as her clips emptied; she was still prone when she heard the sharp clank of a light motorcycle being pushed toward her. Not even bothering to look, Revy was on her feet just as Po shot the gas tank from her position near the edge of a crate. From her feet to her butt, Revy slid behind another crate shooting in the direction the rifle shot. The explosion shook the ground tossing fire, debris, and smoke into the air. Shortly after a calm sea breeze pushed the smoke away revealing an all but deserted storage lot.

"Fuckin' shit." Po said to herself, she reclined against a smaller container that was 3 crates up and two crates over from the explosion. With the PTRD across her stomach she jammed another large bullet in and locked the bolt.

"Fuckin' NSA, with their bullshit...I'm never working for the US government again...fuck this shit." Po mumbled to herself. She peaked around the crate and did a quick scan using the scope before ducking back again. She rummage through her tactical vest pockets for something before grasping what she was looking for.

Revy nearly jumped out of her boots when the bullet blew a massive hole through the crate she was behind.

"Oh shi-" Revy sprinted from the crate sliding to a stop behind another one. she checked the angle of the hole before lunging away just as the second round blew a chunk out of the crate.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Revy screamed into the air.

"Infrared Scope. These things are the shit, you should really get one!" Po called back. She fired another round to put emphasis on her claim. But instead of hiding behind another crate, Revy jumped out shooting. Po swiveled behind the crate just as a volley of bullets washed over the container. Rifle tightly in hand she descended crate after crate, landing on the ground as quietly as she could. She looked across the lot where her Ducati stood, thankfully still intact. At the sound of a small squeak behind her Po spun around just in time to block a vicious drop kick from Revy. But Po was in no way ready for second kick that was almost an instant after Revy recover from her initial attack. Po flew back with a thud, PTRD still tightly in hand until it forcibly removed by Revy's 9 mil's. Po rolled behind a container as fast as she could just before the next couple of rounds were discharged. With Dan Wesson already armed, E.G.'s boss blind fired around the crate causing Revy to run an arch around Po's position wider than she wanted. While frantically reloading her weapon Po tired to gain distance between her and Two Hands. She thought she was successful until Revy's fist crashed into her face from out of nowhere. Blood sprayed as Po hit the ground, her revolver fell out of arm's reach. Before Revy leveled a Cutlass, Po tomahawked her Swiss army knife toward the Asian gunner. Revy winced as it cut through her shoulder buying Po barely enough time to scramble for her stray anti-tank rifle. While still lying on the ground she brought the rifle up to firing position just as Revy lined up her right Cutlass with Po's head. They both stayed there, unmoving, neither wanting to make the first mistake. About 20 seconds into the stale mate Po spoke.

"Could you at least fucking listen to me?" she growl. Revy didn't say anything, she just pointed her second cutlass at Po.

"I never said I wasn't going to pay you!" she yelled.

"Tough shit." Revy snarled.

"For fuck sake, what was I supposed to tell you? I'm a fucking US agent?" Po argued.

"Nope, I probably wouldn't have had as much fun killing your preppy ass." Revy replied, leaning in closer, daring Po to make a move.

"Fuck you." Po spat, pulling the trigger to her PTRD. The bullet missed its point blank target by about one foot.

Revy kept her left arm extended, giving Po a long and detailed look on how Two Hands had effortlessly flicked away the rifle's barrel at the last second while the barrel of her right Cutlass stayed trained to Po's forehead.

"Heh, you're just like that blond bitch who liked big guns, all looks and no skill." Revy commented with a very grim tone.

Po frowned, "Don't preach to me you overly tan whore, don't talk like that body didn't bring along all the same shit I went through."

Revy's eyes narrowed, it would seem Po has over stayed her welcome in the land of the living. She moved her right Cutlass from Po's head to her stomach, deciding that she preferred to watch the Asian-Russian bleed to death. She almost had the trigger fully depressed when she heard tires screeching nearby. Revy raised both Barettas just as a Corolla slid around the corner and came into veiw. .50 caliber rounds flew from the passenger's window forcing Revy to dive out of the way. The vehicle skidded to a stop next to Po. Marty rolled out, pointing her grizzles toward Revy who only stood there rolling her eyes. Darius jumped out next, he slid across the hood of the car and knelt beside Po.

"You okay?" He asked cautiously, unsure of how to speak to her.

"I'm fine, but what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Helping you, saving you, forgiving you, pick one."

Po cracked a weak smile. But the instantly vanished as Marty and Revy began to shoot at each other. Both Po and Carson instinctively ducked, seconds later the shooting stopped. Carson looked up just in time to Marty slam back first in the Toyota and drop to the ground in a grunt of pain.

"Look, I don't wanna waste you two, but if you get in my way I'll put a bullet in both your heads." Revy warned.

Carson removed his gladius sized knife from its case. He looked back at Po, "Look you just do what you have'ta do, and so will we." As Marty got up she gave a thumbs up toward Po.

"Are you shitting me? This isn't fuckin' Hollywood guys, I will fuck you up. Now step away from the bitch." Revy growled.

"No deal." said Marty as she began to sprint wide around Revy. Lagoon's gunwoman began to line up the shot but was stopped by Carson's throwing knifes. She flicked them away using her Cutlass and refocused her attention on Po. She took a few steps forward before meeting Carson's short sword mid-swing. She parried him away and jumped back narrowly avoiding fire from Marty's LAR's. One swift back flip later she returned fire at Marty who lunged a little too late. The last bullet cut through her left leg, but that did not keep her from rolling behind the nearest crate. Within seconds Carson was again in front of Revy, coming down with a two handed slash. A quick cross block stopping him cold, an even faster side step moved her behind him. Using Carson's back as a vault Revy launched herself at the now escaping Po. Her twin Berattas opened fire, she clipped Po's shoulder before she had to swivel in mid-air in order to suppress the fire that was now coming from Marty. She landed cleanly onto the ground ejecting her clips, the gunwoman managed to get both guns reloaded before she was full body tackled by Carson. They collided into the Corolla with enough force to cave in the door.

"Mh agrh…You fucking asshole." Revy snarled as she tried to wrestle out of Carson's grip. His grasp only loosened slightly when he heard the familiar sound of a Ducati starting up. Unfortunately it was enough for Revy to free her arm and elbow him in his stomach. She broke free and rolled away while shooting at the escaping motorcycle. Lagoon's gunner continued to shoot in vain until the bike disappeared behind a container.

"FUCK!" Revy yelled in frustration before turning her 92F toward Carson. The hood of the car would have been repainted with his brains had a machete not knocked the Cutlass out of Revy's hand at the last second. Two Hands immediately turned toward the assailant, but the second the iron sights lined up with El' Nino's forehead her arm was twisted behind her back by Lil' D.

"Chill the fuck out Two Hands." Tesla advised from the driver's side window of Lagoon Company's GTO.

"Damn it! You let her get away!" Revy complained.

"Shut up Rebecca, we would have stopped her if we had a chance." Tesla retorted pointing to the bullet holes on the hood and windshield where Po had clearly shot at them.

"Fuck." Revy grunted as she yanked her arm out of Lil'D's grip.

The GTO stopped in front of the Corolla, Dutch and Tesla stepped out both holding their favorite weapons as a precaution. With extreme haste Carson leapt to his feet and headed to toward Marty who was limping back to the group.

"Well it looks like you two had fun." Dutch commented when he noticed the remains of the exploded bike.

Revy just rolled her eyes.

"Well look at the bright side, at least you didn't live up to your nickname Pricila." Tesla scoffed.

"Nickname?" Dutch asked.

"Martyrdom. Why? Would do you think Marty was short for, Martin?" Tesla said

Dutch shrugged, guessing that the having the name Martyrdom probably didn't come with any positive connotation.

"Speaking of a bright side, here." Tesla tossed a leather bag toward Carson and Marty, as it landed a few stacks of cash spilled out. "For your troubles, I know this last job must have been really shitty for you. But that's all I can do."

Carson nodded as he gathered up the money and placed it back in the bag.

"You're a big boy, I expect you to be able to find you own way, but I don't recommend staying here."

"Thanks, but what about you. Isn't getting the Tombstone back your job?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we go after that bitch?" Revy impatiently added

"No need Revy, we already made our pay day." Dutch replied.

"Huh?"

"Look, getting back that stupid program isn't our job, transporting it was. What happens before that isn't our fuckin' problem."Tesla answered.

"So you were just here to pay us, and take the virus?" Carson asked

"Yep, but Erica sure fucked that up. That's why I'm glad it's not my problem." Tesla responded.

Carson swallowed hard at her words.

"Keep ya pants on Darius, it's not your problem either. But the big bosses of West are gonna be pissed. Everyone there thought Erica was legit, but she had us all fooled."

"So how much did we get?" Revy asked eagerly, ready to get something out this job.

"Tesla was generous enough to give us 35 grand, but I don't feel comfortable riding around with that much loose cash in this town." Dutch said beckoning Revy back to the GTO. She slid across the hood and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"I'm feelin' like a trip to the Yellow Flag later boss man, what'da say?" Revy said in low voice as she light up a cigarette, it was obivous that she still needed to kill something.

"I hear that." Dutch replied as he got into the car. Before starting the engine he leaned out the window. "Hey Tesla, tell Western Families to do their homework before they start sending any more cluster fuck jobs this way. Caio." With that the GTO roared to life and sped away in a cloud of dust and screeching tires.

"Tch, we didn't tell her to get you involved asshole." Tesla said to herself, "Hey D. Have you called Davis yet?"

"Just did, should be hear any second." Lil'D replied as he closed his cell phone. A few seconds later an old Nissan pulled up. The car stops and Davis peaks out the driver's side window.

"Holy shit this place looks like a battle field, you guys okay?" he asked.

"We're fine, now get the fuck out of the driver's seat Davis." Tesla barked

Once El'Nino and Lil'D were in, Tesla fired the engine. She looked toward Carson as if expecting him to say something.

"Hm, well I guess you can tell my brother 'hi' when you see him." Carson hesitantly said.

Tesla nodded before gunning the engine and speeding away.

"Well this blows." Marty commented from her position atop the hood of the Corolla.

"Tell me about it." Carson replied as he sat next to her.

They both sat in a bit of an awkward silence until Carson asked: "So how much is in the bag?"

"10 grand"

"Ah...hm, how's your leg?"

"Hurts like a bitch."

"...you think we did the right thing?"

"You tell me, I'm kinda new to this emotion and compassion crap."

There was another span of silence.

"...I, uh...If you-"

"No Carson, I'm not going anywhere. Besides you wouldn't live 'til next week without me."

"True."

"I'd imagine we should probably go, first to get my leg some actual treatment and then out of this fucking city."

"Yeah, but where?"

"Not sure, you want to try and get back state side?"

"Part of me does, and part of me doesn't"

"I hear Tokyo is nice this time of year."

Carson nodded in agreement before sliding off the hood of the car. He tried to help Pricila into the car but she of course rejected the assistance. The Corolla sputtered a bit before starting. Carson put the aged vehicle in gear and slowly snaked his way out of the storage lot. In the distance he could the back of the harbor's Buddha, he gave it a quick bow before he and Marty disappeared into the city of sin.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A sudden bang echoed throughout the room causing the blond pseudo-nun to stir from a drunken slumber. Still groggy she checked the church's clock: 12:30 am. The bang came again this time louder.

"What do want? Can't ya see we're fuckin' closed?" she yelled, the banging continued. She removed her Glock 17 from its holster and trudged over to the door. Whatever it was, this Sister was not in the mood. The church door swung open and instantly the blond woman was blinded by the headlights of a truck. The person standing closet stepped inside, closing the door behind him. As the person came into focus the first thing the nun saw was the heavy bandaging to the left side of his face.

"What the fuck happen to you." she asked as she holstered her gun.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he said while tossing a CD case at the nun who caught it one hand.

The nun cracked a bit of a dark smile, "Impressive Suraj, I guess you were up to task."

"Cut the small talk, I'm just here for my payment." Suraj demanded

"Slow down there, Jordan. Let's see if this is really the E66." the nun replied. Suraj watched as the woman walked to a table covered in half empty cases of rum and vodka. From underneath the table she produced a laptop to which she loaded the disk in. After scanning the contents of the CD for a few minutes she lips curled into another smirk.

"Well done, as agreed you will have 150 thousand wired to your Hawaiian account."

"And?" Suraj growled.

"And you are released of all charges against you including the thief of US Military property."

"Why thank you Ms. CIA Agent, that's all I wanted to hear." Suraj smugly replied with a small bow.

"Next time don't think you can get away with stealing from the Navy, or I guarantee you won't be as lucky." the nun warned.

"Of course, and next time don't let some stupid bureaucrat's son get his hands on experimental government technology."

The Sister's eyes narrowed," Get the fuck out of this country before I change my mind about this deal."

Without a word Suraj gave another bow before he turned and left the church. Once outside, he noticed Tank talking on a cell phone while leaning up against their vehicle. When he got closer she extended it toward him, "It's for you"

He grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Suraj Jordan I presume, I've heard quite of few things about you."

"Likewise, what are the chances I would talk to both of the famous Lambo brothers in the same week?" Suraj replied his tone clearly revealing his disinterest.

"Heh, I didn't expect my little bro and his crew to have caused you too much trouble on your last job. But seems you had to deal with Lagoon Company as well? As good as you are I bet Two Hands didn't let you walk away without a scratch, am I right?"

Suraj rubbed the left side of head as he spoke, "What do you want Peirce, I'm really not in the mood for any of your bullshit and casual conversation."

"Right, right. Look you may not know but my team recently lost one of its best gunmen, and seeing as you're currently jobless. How would you like to come work for me? Your skills and expertise make you a perfect asset to my crew."

Suraj was quite for a moment as he stood thinking.

"Don't act like your gonna pass this up, you've met Tesla so at least you've seen a preview of what my people are capable of. We're not just some urban legend, my team is formed by the best and I intend to keep it that way."

"I'm aware of who you are Pierce, I'm just a little tired from a long ass day of work. But your offer does intrigue me."

"Good to hear, I'll be wai-"

"Don't worry, when I want to talk, I'll find you" Suraj interrupted

"I don't doubt it, until then Suraj." The line went dead.


End file.
